In Matoran Care
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Congratulations! You now have your very own human! You have to take care of her, feed her, and give her hugs since she can't remember anything. Being a living memory to the Great Spirit has that side-effect you know. Good luck with your new human Vakama!
1. Being Found

**Summary:** Congratulations! You lucky Matoran now have your very our human. You have to take care of her, feed her, and give her hugs since she can't remember anything. Being a living memory to the Great Spirit has that side-effect you know. Good luck with your new Human!

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter One:

Being Found

Awakening was not a pleasant experience; it was cold and wet. Not something that seemed normal but at the moment she couldn't say really. The young woman slowly pushed herself up her hands slipping slightly against the wet glass that surrounded her or at least had before it broke. Her vision was hazed as if coming out of a deep sleep. Maybe that's what she had been doing though why she couldn't recall.

"Oh no, no, no! It's waking up! What do I do?" The voice was slightly distorted from the tube and there was movement outside. "I am going to get into so much trouble..."

"Meh?" No actual words formed at her lips but the sound was one of confusion. Finally sitting up a hand moved to cradle her head as her vision tried to clear. If she had been sleeping how long had it been, no way it could have been for a few hours. There wasn't much she remembered and nothing of how or why she was where she was now. Where ever that was. That thought didn't help her foggy mind.

"Ahh...ahh... I'm so going to the pit..."

There was a scrabbling... no, not that. Thumps of locks being released and then warm air flooded in as the glass window/tube front was lifted a little and a set of glowing red and orange eyes peeked in through a crack.

"Ahh!" Came a sheik of surprise at the air suddenly rushing in. She curled up upon herself as she shuddered at the warm air that only made her wet skin feel colder. After a moment her body adjusted to the new temperature before she dared uncurl herself. Looking to where the air was coming from blue-green eyes looking towards the red and orange that were looking in.

"Ahh!" The owner of the eyes yelped and leapt back with a, "Don't eat me!" and the lid thudded down closed again.

That was not expected. Slowly she moved gently raising the lid but not by much, just enough so she could see just who was on the outside. "E-eat you?" her voice was low and quiet not completely steady is if not used in a long time. "W-why would I-I do that?" she asked very confused.

A red head peeked around another tube with some kind of...monster inside with far too many fins and teeth. "...You can talk?" a hesitant voice asked with the eyes widening.

She did not recognize just what this 'being' before her was but it seemed as confused as her. Nodding her head she still didn't raise the lid anymore, not quite sure if she wanted to come out.

The half metal being peered around and came slowly over, though could leap away. He, for it was more male like and had a male tone of voice, grasped the edge of the lid and lifted it for a better look at the human in side.

As he can closer she slipped back inside, letting the lid fall back behind her. But as the lid was lifted she looked up at him. Her body was long and lean, strawberry blond hair reaching down to the middle of her back and blue-green sea eyes looking up at him.

"...why are you pinkish?" The being asked after a moment, with fear gone, interest was rapidly taking over. "And you have no armor."

Her mind still foggy from being asleep for so long didn't take notice at her own body at the moment or how she should be hiding it in embarrassment. Instead her own curiosity compelled her to come back over to the side. "Why are you metal?" her face coming closer to his curious at this 'non-human' being. Ah! There was something she remembered, but it didn't help much to explain who and what was in front of her. And why she was in a 'tube'.

She got a funning look in return, "I'm Bionicle." he said as if that should explain everything, "A Ta-Matoran."

"Ta?" she cocked her head to the side her hair though still wet falling to one side with it. Looking up and down in, as much as she could see a hand slowly moved as to poke him, though hesitant as if he may be the one to bite her.

There was a pause, and the Matoran reached out. Hesitantly, almost shyly touching his warm, if blunted fingers to the human's out stretched hand. "You are soft..."

"And your hard, but warm." she said. The heat was nice, not like the rude air that had rushed in on her. Even though fascinated by this a different nagging question entered her mind. Looking away from their fingers she moved forward more 'til she was nearly pressed against the side of the tube. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vakama..." The Matoran said, looking over the human again with interest.

Her lips moved to mimic what he said, though not speaking out loud. It wasn't that she didn't understand instead she did it in hopes of remembering so that she wouldn't forget anything else. "I'm Aster." she said with a smile. Though as wary of her as she was of him Aster was more at ease now almost as if she could sense that he wasn't bad.

The Matoran hummed softly before moving and grasping the heavy lid with both hands. With a heave and grunt he half tossed it open all the way, paused and held out a hand, "If you can talk, you shouldn't be in a Rahi storage unit..."

'Rahi? Storage?' his words confused her more. Though she knew she had been put to sleep for a reason storage didn't seem to fit with why she was there. Pushing the new confusing thoughts aside she hesitantly took Vakama's hand to help her out.

The Ta-Matoran frowned up at the human, looking a tad worried since in comparison he was about the side of a child to her. Yet didn't have the air of one as he looked around and went to base of the storage unit, murmuring what was written, "Humino? Is that what you are?"

Aster, though noticing the size difference didn't seem to mind as she stood up a bit unsteadily. She used the side of the tube to keep herself from falling to the ground. Walking hadn't been this hard before, she mused to herself as Vakama read what was on the base of the tube. "Human." she corrected though still paying more attention to getting her balance that caring how he pronounced it.

"Human." Vakama said slowly, trying out the word. He looked back up, "You're pure organic, do you have any over armor at _all?_"

Looking back up at Vakama she now realized that she was missing a number of 'things' that should be covering her right now. "Umm, I had some clothes." she said remembering slightly though she would be grateful if she knew that she was still missing the feeling of embarrassment over missing such coverings.

The Matoran tilted his head, "Like robes?"

She nodded, robes would work. Actually she was starting to really want to be covered by something. Something to wear and keep the air off of her still wet skin and possibly dry her off.

"Well, I'm going to the pit anyways." Vakama muttered before coming over and reaching up to grasp Aster's right hand and tugged lightly, "Come with me. But don't make a lot of noise okay?"

Again she nodded as Vakama lead her. Walking was a bit easier now and she didn't need to hold on to anything to keep her balance. Running would probably be a problem though. As he lead her Aster couldn't help but look around at her surroundings.

It was dim, mostly, Vakama turned off the main lights in the large room they were in and walked into a wide, just as dim hall. Everything had a laver of dust and an air of no one being around for a long, long time... as is decades. At least.

Seeing the area so neglected Aster couldn't help but shiver. Unpleasant thoughts came to her mind. Had she been forgotten down here like everything that was covered in dust and left to be abandoned? She didn't like that idea, not at all. It was; depressing.

"Are you cold?" Vakama asked looked up again, worried. "It's just a few doors along and one level deeper."

Aster just shook her head no but didn't dare speak the sad and downcast thoughts in her head. But her sad thoughts could easily be read on her face especially with the sad frown on her face as she tried not to look anymore at the old, abandoned tubes.

After going down a some stairs, oddly they were shaped strange. Larger and wider in the center but smaller and ably to fit Matoran feet on the sides. Vakama looked back, pausing and looking hesitant again, "Are, are you okay?"

Not even noticing the difference in the stairs she just shook her head again, this time as if to get rid of her thoughts. "No." she said her voice a low whisper. "Please let's leave this place."

"I thought you wanted some robes?" The Ta-Matoran made a confused face, hand hovering over the pad on the wall that would open the door they were beside.

She nodded to that. Yes she did but... "I do, but then can we leave? I don't like it here." Her voice was still low but there was something else to it now. Was it fear along with an almost desperate plea?

"Yeah, it's a little spooking in the archives." Vakama admitted going into the room, "I came down for some old references on mask making tools." He pounced on semi-round storage containers, shuffling around and looking in different ones.

"You make thing?" At the mention of this she seemed to perk up slightly, her fear gone replaced by curiosity. She remembered making things herself, not masks but other things. Art was what came to her mind.

"I'm a mask maker," Vakama puffed up in pride, clearly happy with what he was, before fore going back to whatever he was doing on the floor. After a moment he stood and trotted back over with something like fabric in his arms. "Here!" He offered the thing that would be skirt-like.

"Thank you." she said taking the offered robe. Looking it over for a minute she then put it over her head to slip it on. Once it was on Aster felt better just to have something on herself.

Vakama smiled, please to be able to help. He vanished and came back with another thing that wasn't really a shirt proper, but he tugged on Aster's hand to get her to kneel down to his level.

Aster didn't know what he wanted but she knelt down to his level. She looked curiously at him.

The Matoran hesitated before starting to wrap the fabric around the girl like a sari almost. Only in the end she had a hood instead of a 'tail.' "Will that work?"

She nodded with a smile. Though not a complete set of cloths it would do, besides who knew if Vakama would know what 'undergarments' were. At least now she was covered and had something to keep her warm.

The Matoran smiled, made sure everything he did was closed and put away again before grasping Aster's hand again. Then he frowned, confused once more, Vakama then made up his mind, "You can come with me. You should fit in my home I think, but I have an active forge."

"Thank you Vakama." Aster smiled. If he had not offered she would have been scared as worried. She didn't know where she was or where she could find help and she didn't want to go back where they had come from.

Vakama had stayed underground as they traveled, assuring aster the whole time that nothing would get them. There was _nothing_ sorry down here, but they had best avoid those weird sounds in that room over there... Now though the Matoran peeked around a corner of an entrance/exit to the Onu-Metru, checking to see of the cost was clear. Ducking back he tugged on the human's hand, "Come on Aster!"

Aster followed Vakama the whole way. Though she felt that he misunderstood her fear and dismay she didn't see to correct him; the reassurances he gave were comforting. As they went she noticed how Vakama seemed to keep an eye out for something or maybe someone. Him checking around the corner had been another obvious sign of it. But she didn't question. "Ok." she nodded following once more.

A tinkling, clunking sound had Vakama's instant attention. The Ta-Matoran suck in his breath on the word, "Vhaki!" Before he was using all his strength to pull Aster, "Hurry! Down the alley!"

Aster resisted the urge to yelp at the sudden strong pull from Vakama. Though nearly tripping over her own feet she managed to continue him with only a small stumble. What was this Vhaki and why were they avoiding them?

Vakama didn't let up his urgent pace, taking twisted and turns through the city that was eerily empty-seeming. Almost too suddenly the Matoran was pulling Aster into a building and although it was much, much hotter it had the air of 'safe.' Vakama took a deep breath and sighed, locking the door from the inside.

The frantic run left Aster winded once they were safe. She plopped down to the floor panting her legs feeling week from so long without running. What seemed to make it worse was the heat of where they were. The air was heavy with heat that made her sweat with the high temperature.

"Are you okay?" Vakama asked coming over closer, leaning over with hands on 'thighs' and tilting his masked face to peer at Aster's face. "It's not too hot for you is it?"

"Maybe a... a little." she panted slightly. A few beads of sweat rolled down her face, though they were partially from the frantic run. But the heat was not exactly comfortable.

"I have some water." Vakama offered, shuffling closer to pat the human on her shoulder, taking that interested look again.

Water sounded good, really good right now. "Thanks." she said her eyes turning to look at him. Her throat was parched and slightly sore from needing something to drink.

The Matoran motioned for the taller Aster to get up, and once she did grasped her hand again. "My forge is on this level, I live up on top."

A forge? No wonder it was so hot inside. Getting up Aster once more let him lead her out of the hot forge towards someplace hopefully cooler.

Vakama moved up a flight of stairs, made for his sized feet, "Be careful, you might fall."

Going up the stairs was a tricky task but Aster managed to follow Vakama up though a couple times she had to use her hands for support.

The Ta-Matoran waited on the top of the curving stair case, having pushed a door open that flooded the hall with soft yellow-tinted light. Inside was thankfully high-roofed so the taller Aster wouldn't have to hunch over. It was well kept with assorted tools, data pads and un-named things.

Once inside Aster stood up and looked around. Though she didn't recognize most of the items she still got the impression that it was a home like most others would be. Or at least she thought so.

Vakama darted around, getting first a handle-less cup and set it down by an orange cushion in the middle of the room, there was not a chair in sight. "You can sit here," He said before climbing up on cubby like storage wall to get something and came back with a bag/container that sloshed. He poured water into the cup. "It might be a bit stale."

Aster sat down still looking around the room as Vakama darted around getting the cup and water. She smiled at the offered water. "I don't mind." It was true that the water was a bit stale but regardless it quenched her thirst. "Thank you again for your kindness."

"Well, I couldn't really leave you in the archives." Vakama said, "I don't know what to do really with you now. Where do you come from?" he added sitting down on a cushion. 

At his question Aster frown. She looked down at the cup in her hand and the small bit of water that was left. How was she to answer such a question when even she didn't know answer herself. "I don't know. I don't even remember how I got in the archives or why." 

"Er, you were in live storage..." The Ta-Matoran said shifting in his spot. 

"Why would I be there?" she looked up to him. Maybe he would know why she would be in such a place. 

"The archives are...well...that. The archives are used to archive and catalog things and Rahi." Vakama said slowly, "I found you in one of the older areas." 

"Are the older areas used for the same thing?" she asked. From what she had seen if appeared that it was meant for things of the past to be forgotten. 

"Older than the place I found you? There's a few places, but it's how Mata Nui remembers...oh I hope I didn't make him forget anything with bringing you here." Vakama's eyes widened and he trembled a little bit, his orange and red eyes wide. 

"'How Mata Nui remembers'?" Aster didn't understand what he meant or who he was speaking of. How could she waking up make someone forget something? "Who is Mata Nui?" 

"Mata Nui is the great spirit, he lives in us, and we in him, in a way." Vakama nodded to his own words. 

She didn't understand what he meant. The word great spirit did ring some bells but not enough to remember anything. But the name Mata Nui she had never heard before. "And the older archives help him remember?" None of what he said made any sense.

"Well, Metru Nui is his mind...sort of." The Matoran shifted again, almost wiggling on his cushion but not leaving it as if it was his safe spot. "It's a little hard to describe."

If she had been confused before she was completely dumbfounded now. The look on her face was obvious that she had no idea of what he was speaking of.

"Sorry," Vakama seemed to wilt a little, looking down and around his home before glancing back. "Do you eat?"

Vakama didn't need to apologies, Aster didn't remember much of before she awakened. Maybe if she didn't she'd know what he was talking about; maybe not. She wouldn't know unless she remembered. But pushing that aside she nodded at his question. Yes, she did eat.

The red Matoran hopped up, looking through a cubby at his height to pull out some of his favorite jerky. He hesitated a moment before coming over and offering it. "Here, it's hot but I love it."

"Thank you." Aster smiled as she took the offered piece. She didn't bite into the piece immediately. Instead she pulled off a piece of the jerky. Not remembering much also made her unsure of what she liked and didn't like; at least taste wise. Slowly she took a bite of the jerky. He was right it was hot, at least spice wise. Though it tasted good it was just a bit too spicy for her taste, she was glad that she had only taken a small bite and had some water leftover to drink away the hot spiciness.

Vakama frowned, "Are you alright?"

She quickly drank down the rest of the water she had. "You weren't kidding when you said it was hot." she said after a moment.

"Not a whole lot but enough." The Matoran said, but had noted the reaction, "I might be able to get some fruit from Ga-Metru."

"I guess I'm not that good when it comes to spiciness." Aster said laughing at herself. The last thing she wanted to be was picky, especially with Vakama helping her so much.

"I might have a few things here." The Matoran poked around again, "I haven't been eating here for a while."

"Sorry. I wish I could help make things easier." Aster apologized not knowing what she could do to make things easier for Vakama.

"Well, you have just woken up from being inside a stasis tube." Vakama said, "Being a memory would probably interfere with your own memories...I think..."

That did seem to make sense. "I guess so. Though most is a blur I am starting to remember bits and pieces."

"Don't force it." Vakama coming back with the water sack from before and offering it to Aster.

Aster nodded to both what he said and to his offer of more water. Drinking the water given her eyes looked around the area. There was some things she recognized as normal kitchen items but some were oddities to her. A couple objects on the walls caught her eyes, was this Vakama's art?

The Ta-Matoran tilted his head, "What is it?" he asked, slowing edging closer and seemed to have the apparently universal 'I want to poke...' need.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to, what appeared to be a carving of some sort to her. It was made out of a copper looking metal shaped with no signs of chips or dents. Clearly it was shaped with great persition with not visible flaws.

"Oh. That's my first Kanohi mask," Vakama brightened, "My old teacher made it for me when I was little. I keep it for a reference since he was one of the great Mask-Makers on Metru Nui." He went over to it, lifting the mask off the wall and coming back over to show it.

"It's beautiful." she said looking at the flawless craftsmanship. "Now you make masks too?" Aster asked remembering that earlier Vakama had mentioned something about him being a mask-maker.

"Yep! That's what I am, a Mask-Maker." Vakama, despite being smaller than the human, seemed to puff up a bit in his pride of his craft, "I heard that Turaga Duma was considering me with only with a few others to be the crafter of the Mask of Time."

Aster smile more at seeing Vakama happy and proud of what he did. Though she didn't remember what she use to do for a living she did remember that she loved it very much. A couple of the things he said next she didn't know but didn't ask about it. It probably was annoying to answer questions that were probably obvious. "It sounds like it would be an honor."

"To craft a mask that could be a legion..." Vakama trailed off with a happy, slightly glazed look. After a moment he shook his head, humming in the equivalent of a blush, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You really love what you do not many can say that." she said happily before catching what had came out. Aster looked confused at herself as to why she had said 'not many can say that'. "At least I think?" she said trying to correct what she had said if it had been wrong.

"That's true I guess," The Matoran nodded, "Most Le-Matoran do I know for sure. Uh..." He paused looking around, moving to gather up his other cushions and placed them in a row roughly about the length of the human, "You can rest here, I have a few masks to finish below."

Aster did have to admit she was tired She was tugged back to the cushions and Vakama promised that he would be back in a little while.


	2. Found Out

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Two:

Found Out

Though it had been just a day or a day and a half; by this time in the evening Aster had gotten use to Vakama place. Well, not the forge but the upstairs. Though from the night before a lot had to be explained, especially when Aster had to go to the bathroom. She still felt bad for Vakama after she had to explain what she needed to do. But that was last night. This morning he had gone out saying that he'd return in the evening. She knew what he was going out to get; fresh water, berries and some other items for her.

Though she hated to have him spend; whatever they used for money, they were things that she needed. But for now she was alone; mostly staying upstairs since she didn't want to be around the still burning furnace which Vakama explained had to be on otherwise he'd have to restock it which would waste precious crafting time. She for now she was upstairs; what she was doing both confused her yet it seemed to be something she greatly enjoyed. Aster had taken some charcoal that was going to be disposed of from Vakama's furnace. She didn't tell him about it since it was only a very chunks and she wasn't sure how to explain her actions.

Right now she was using the charcoal to -draw-; not on Vakama's floor or walls but on her arms though she was running out of room. She wasn't sure of everything she was drawing, some was from things she saw in Vakama's home others were things she only saw in her mind. Aster wasn't sure why but this felt almost soothing. For some reason it. . . helped.

"You," a male voice, deeper and older sounding than Vakama's said from behind Aster. Coming from the now open doorway- the new comer hadn't made a sound, even opening the door.

The extremely large being, in comparison to the Ta-Matoran, high roof. This person, being, towered over the human, stand at seven feet easily as his steady gaze glowing brighter than a Matoran's, a red backdrop with a slight oval shaped 'pupils' that seemed to change from copper to white and back. He had silver, red and golden armor, thicker and stronger than Vakama's body. Heat came from him as well as a sense of controlled fire...power that lingered on the senses, like a raging fire just on the other side of a wall you had your back to.

"You, are not Vakama." The being said lifting an eye ridge, his arms crossed over a broad, golden chest.

Aster gasped in surprise at the voice. Even before turning around she knew it wasn't Vakama. She wasn't supposed to be seen; Vakama told her not to be seen! But she hadn't heard anything. Though her mind processed everything around her from the heat and to his strange eyes but nothing fully made it through except something telling her to run.

And run she did.

Instantly she dropped the chalk in her hand and scrambled on to her knees before her feet. She almost tripped over the cushions Vakama had laid out for her the day before. Only after she started running did she realize there was nowhere to go or hide. Still something told her to try.

For all his size, the new comer was swift and had a disturbing grace to his movements. In three strides he was next to the scrambling Aster, grasping her by the back of the neck as well as the new and improved shirt Vakama had helped her make. The human would very shortly find herself holster up into the air and looking at a frowning, not to happy golden, masked face and the glowing eyes turned to darker shades.

If Aster was freaking out before she was in a sheer state of panic now. Instantly a scream erupted from her lungs as she was hosted into the air. Her eyes opened only a second before widening in what could be horror. Every sense in her mind few out the window as she continued to scream in panic flailing wildly in his grip. There was no real attempt to get away but a purely instinctual fear that drove her actions.

"Rahi...stop it." The Toa said, not growling- he carefully shifted his grip so that in two movements he hand the human's arms pinned to her sides. Aster was still in the air to keep her from getting leverage, but now nose-to-chest with the Toa as he waited out the panic attack, aware that it was probably mostly his fault.

Lhikan was many things, most of all he knew how to wait.

However, Aster's panic attack was far from finishing, she continued to struggle and scream. Eventually the screams; actually they changed from just plain screams to a continuous repeating of 'no!'

"No, no, no, no, no!" she said over and over in a still extremely frightened and now pleading voice. Tears streamed down her eyes as she saw a horror that only she knew and could see run through her mind as if she was reliving it all over again.

The Toa's slightly annoyed frowned changed, the high-geared protective instincts he had were triggered and after a few more moments, after realizing the organic Rahi wasn't really that much of a true threat... well, physically at least. Lhikan sighed and pulled her closer, though not letting her go, Aster would find herself wrapped in more than just 'warm' arms. She could feel as much as hear the Toa's tri-pulse 'heartbeat' if her ear was against his chest.

"Calm yourself little one. I will not hurt you."

Completely in her all to vivid flashback she didn't know what was happening around her, but slowly she started to calm as the memory reseeded back into a closed off corner of her mind. Aster had stopped flailing and now was a crying sobbing mess in Lhikan's arms. She clutched on to him seeking solace from this stranger from a terror she could no longer see or remember yet knew was there in the darkness.

Carefully freeing a hand, the Toa spread it over Aster's forehead, gently forcing her to tilt her head back for a moment as Lhikan pushed lightly. As his hand, with spread fingers and claws just barely scraping skin, moved from her forehead up to the top of her head and then behind, an unusual warmth seeped out from the Toa's touch to sink into skin and flesh. From his whole body really, yet it wasn't like the heat of the forge below that kept Vakama's home warm and comfortable.

This... this was something different than anything a human has ever known. The almost like liquid fire, that didn't burn painfully, it penetrated flesh and bone yes, buy again, there was no pain to it.

Aster looked up at him as he tilted her head back. She looked at him with still tear soaked eyes. The heat that she felt was soothing, reassuring and safe. It made her feeling better inside, enough so that the tears finally stopped.

"Now," Lhikan said, his voice was calm but firm, "Can you speak Rahi?"

She nodded. "Y-yes." she managed to get out between a few remaining sniffles.

"What are you?" The Toa asked, still keeping that same tone, though he still had a hold of the girl. "And why are you in the home of one of my Matoran?"

Aster may have still been shaken but she was careful with her words, the last thing she wanted was to get Vakama in trouble. He had helped her and was letting her stay without asking for anything in return so she felt indebted to him. "My name is Aster." It didn't answer either of his questions but maybe she could stall until Vakama returned. At least she hoped.

"Alright, Aster, but that does not answer me." Lhikan let go, but crossed his arms again, "The safety of the Matoran is my responsibly, I will not have a rouge Rahi injuring any of them."

"I'd never hurt anyone." Aster sounded both insulted and appalled that he would suggest such a thing. She didn't even know if she could do such a thing even if she tried. "Especially not Vakama he helped me-" Aster cut herself off realizing that she may be saying too much.

Something seemed to soften in the Toa, his eyes fading from dark copper/gold to a lighter, almost white color. "Vakama has a good heart, and head. Where did he find you?" Lhikan asked, but there was a lingering feeling in the back of the mind that Aster had better answer this time.

"I-in the archives." Aster said no longer sounding offensive. She still didn't want Vakama to be punished for her sake but whoever this person was didn't seem like the kind to do such a thing. "He didn't mean to, but I woke up . . . I'm not sure how . . ." Aster truly didn't, at the time she was too out of it to know or care what had happened or why.

"In the...were you in storage?" Lhikan didn't seem anger, he was slowing looking more interested than anything.

"He said it was in one of the older areas." She hoped it wasn't a 'storage' area; she didn't like the idea of that. It made her feel as if she wasn't a person but a 'thing;' it was very depressing. "It was far underground." That's the only other help she could offer.

"Rahi Stasis Storage?" Lhikan said, fawning a little before nodding, "There was a bio-quake that damaged that area. Seems there was more damage than I thought." He reached out, careful of his claws but his fingers pushed though Aster's hair, smoothing it back as the Toa tried to forge some kind of connection...There! After a moment a low rumble came from deep within his chest, "At least you are harmless. I will b e back to speak with you and Vakama to sort this out." He paused and added, "Unless you wish to be put back in stasis by the Vahki, I would suggest stay here out of the way."

She frowned at the idea of 'Rahi storage'; was she just an animal to them? But what about what Vakama had said? Distracted by her thoughts she didn't know what Lhikan was doing until he touched her hair. What he had done she didn't know what he said next brought the fear back to her eyes. "No! I don't want to go." she took a step back. Before it hadn't bothered her but now the thought of that place sent a spike of true terror through her.

"Then stay inside." Lhikan's voice was calm, and as if sensing what she was thinking (and he could very well have been for all Aster knew) he added, "Rahi means many things little one. For now, I will trust Vakama's judgment, for he would have reported a broken stasis tube if he thought you a danger, and I can tell you are of your own mind."

Aster was surprised at what he said, _could_ he read her mind? She didn't know but right now she didn't know very much about this place. She was still wondering about the thing Vakama said about 'Mata Nui's memories' though she didn't say anything. If he could read her mind she wouldn't need too.

Lhikan stepped back, giving Aster one more long look before turning and walking to the door. It would be a long talk with his favored Ta-Matoran indeed.

She had no intention of leaving, not when it may mean her being put back underground. Aster had many questions of her own but one she at least wanted to get out now. "What's your name?" she asked before he could truly leave. No longer feeling afraid of him now she felt or sense, something like that; that he was a friend?

"I am Toa Lhikan," The being paused at the door, his claws brushing the frame as he looked back, and an old sadness entering his gaze, "The last of the Toa Magnai."

That sadness in Lhikan's eyes did not go unnoticed to Aster as he almost vanished to the darkness in the hall before she could say sorry. Once he was gone it took her a minute before moving from the spot she was in. Noting the mess the pillows were in she fixed them before recovering the charcoal she had been using. Going back to drawing she kept herself from getting too involved hoping not to be caught unaware again.

Next time it may not end so well.


	3. Quite Time

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Three:

Quite time

"Aster?" a soft voice asked, followed by that tapping on the nose that Vakama had been doing to wake the human up, "Aster? Why are you under the table?"

Slowly Aster began to stir. Opening her eyes she looked up at Vakama. "I wanted to make sure that no one else would see me if they came in." That was the reason why she had been covered in the pillows and blankets.

"Under the table?" Vakama frowned from where he was laying down facing the human, only to blink and his eyes widened, "Someone came in?"

Still half asleep she didn't seem worried or maybe she didn't see the person as someone to be afraid of. "Toa Lhikan."

The mounting worry broke and bled away from the Matoran's frame, "Oh thank Mata Nui...are you okay?" He added squirming under the pile of cushions and blankets, having spotted something. His warm finger brushed over some scrape-marks on her upper arm.

Looking further under the blankets Vakama found more than a few marks on her arms though, he also found out that the black mark smudged upon contact. Many different drawings were on her arms, some that mirrored objects in Vakama's home like his first mask but many of the others were of things only Aster would know if she could remember clearly. But a couple that Aster shouldn't know of that couldn't be seen in Vakama's forge. Aster nodded to Vakama's question even as his fingers brushed a couple red marks that stung slightly and didn't smell of charcoal.

Pushing the blanket aside, Vakama pulled one of her arms out to look from wrist up to the marks Lhikan's claws had inadvertently left. After a moment he inspecting her other arm, and then caught sight of the dried blood on her neck, "What happen Aster?" He asked pressing his masked face to hers in what was the Bionicle equivalent of a kiss, meant to be reassuring right now.

"I was drawing." She started as sleep began to fade away. "I guess I let it go a bit far." She said having seen all the drawings on her arms after Lhikan had left. "Lhikan came, I-I panicked..." she tried to remember the hazy part in between everything but a feeling told her it was best if she didn't. "I-I must have blacked out. Only thing I remember after is crying in his arms." Still keeping her face pressed to his even as she moved closer for comfort. "He asked a few questions afterwards and I'm not sure what he did." Aster felt her neck to had felt slightly sore for awhile after Lhikan left. "Then he left say that he'd come back to talk."

"I'm glad he didn't think you were a bad Rahi." Vakama said, making a small sound as he found himself being hugged. He didn't hesitate long before returning it. "Toa Lhikan is a great Toa... Are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding Aster smiled at Vakama pushing away the scary thoughts that came from thinking of what she couldn't remember. "Lhikan was nice, I may have been afraid at first but not now."

Vakama reached up, brushing his fingers over the strawberry blond hair framing Aster's face, "It's getting tangled..." he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Blushing slightly Aster's hands moved to her hair, running her fingers through it trying to do her best to get it untangled. "Blankets tend to do that." she admitted not realizing how she knew it.

"Will it go back?" The Ta-Matoran asked tilting his head, reaching up again.

"It needs to be combed or brushed." she explained finding a pretty good sized tangle. That would take some time to get out with fingers alone.

"...like what I use to clean the new masks?" He asked, the Matoran had already shown Aster all his tools so she would know what he meant.

That she did remember and the 'brush' like tool could work since it was designed to clear away even the dust that would hide a small imperfection. "It would work." Vakama did have a good heart, she knew that even before Toa Lhikan had said so.

"I have a new one that's not made wire-made." The Matoran considered, than wondered if he should get it now. But his was, you know, half trapped in a pile of cushions, blankets and a hug.

"Yeah, wires would hurt." she said as an afterthought. "But I don't need it now. Do I?" she asked as if her appearance mattered. Her mind chalked it up to a female thing but a nag in the back of her mind said it was a bit more.

Vakama shifted in the now slightly crapped space under the table so he was sprawled on Aster as he inspected the 'damage,' "It doesn't seem bad...but I don't know what it should look by your kind's standers..."

"Honestly I wouldn't be able to help much." She admitted a little embarrassed at her lack of knowledge of herself or her kind. The young woman didn't mind the fact that Vakama was sprawled on her; obviously full awareness of personal space and a few other conceptions hadn't kicked in yet.

The Matoran touched the, to him, very soft hair again, unable to help it really. "How do you brush it without seeing it?"

"I can feel it. Just like I can feel your fingers touching it." There was nothing uncomfortable or painful so she gladly let him continue. Aster even leaned her head closer to his fingers in a silent way to tell that she liked it.

The Ta-Matoran shifted, giving a soft yelp as he fell off and thudded down beside the human, "...I meant to do that..."

Aster looked surprised as Vakama fell off of her. "Are you ok?" she asked before he replied. Knowing that he was ok she smiled down at him.

"Yeah." Vakama nodded, rolling off his back before pulling Aster out from under the table, both his hands wrapped around one of hers, "Come on, time to get up, I got some things! They should have been delivered down below now."

"Ok." she said with a bright smile as she got up, shrugging the blankets off before following him. All the while not letting go of his hands.

Vakama lead the way down into his forge room, he pushed Aster to a low table/bench, "Stay here," he said before running to another door to the sub-level. It took several trips but he got his many packages and small crates in, "I decided to restock on disks and other supplies too!"

She was amazed with all the packages and crates Vakama had got. "Wow." was the only reply she could think off. But when Vakama exclaimed about the supplies he got for his mask making she chuckled happily. "I can't wait to see you work." She said honestly sincere.

The all-in-one room that was Vakama's home wasn't really dark, but much dimmer than normal 'day time' brightness. A combination of the semi-darkness, the general heat from the forge below and the cozy red, orange, and tan shades in the room, it made it a nice place to sleep.

Normally Matoran just worked until they were tired, and could sleep just about anywhere. But Vakama had started to rest where Aster slept, under the table. He had gotten a few more cushions so that she could sleep on them, and he against her, somehow ending up under the blanket. It wasn't that bad really, Vakama didn't mind the extra heat being a Ta-Matoran.

All in all it was a rather cute scene, Vakama and Aster curled up, both soundly cocked out.

Aster was sound asleep cuddled up to Vakama. Even she didn't seem to mind the heat and had no intention from moving from her spot. The only real movement that came from the sleeping human as a small snuggle closer to the sleeping Matoran next to her. He was a heat source after all.

The backs of golden claws brushed first over the side of Vakama's mask, and then up to do the same to Aster. Lhikan sighed, shaking his head, but not at the two. "Stay safe." he said putting something down in front of the two for whoever rolled away first.

At the feeling of something Aster stirred though she was nowhere close to awakening yet. Still asleep her eyelids flickered open only a crack before closing again. Doubtful she saw the Toa or would remember what her eyes only saw for a second.

But there could be the possibly of dreams, yet at the same time dreams were barely there when Vakama was there for whatever reason. As the two sleepers rested, the old Toa walked away with that un-nerving way he, and all Toa could do.

There were a few dreams, all thankfully pleasant as Aster slept through the night. Not 'til early next morning did she begin to truly wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes, though she didn't move just yet from her comfortable position. But she didn't notice something on the floor.

Vakama was limp, and had he been organic he could almost be described as boneless...like a cat could do when perfectly comfortable. He was making a soft sound as well that only added to the feline analogy.

The soft sound from Vakama made Aster look down at him. It was hard not to chuckle out loud or to scratch his head; though she wasn't quite sure what the reason was for the latter. Still she did lightly brush the top of his mask with the tips of her fingers.

Vakama shifted, murmuring, "Toa?" and his eyes opened a little, changing from the yellow glowing line to more oval shaped.

Aster moved so that her face would be in his view. "Nope." She said before smiling. "Good Morning." For now the object was forgotten as her attention was on the awakening Matoran.

The Matoran yawned, giving Aster an inadvertent view of the interknit inner Matoran mouth... it was suddenly no wonder why Vakama always took care with making sure his food was in small bits. That did explain that, but Aster kept herself from staring curiously and instead leaned back to Vakama could move freely.

"Sleep well?" she asked her eyes once more drifting to the object. Did someone leave it there?

"Yeah," Vakama nodded, paused as he took in their position. He shrugged and snuggled back up to Aster, Matoran, or just Vakama was a snuggle.

The snuggle was both welcomed and reciprocated. Even though she wasn't ready to move yet, her curiosity over the object that had not been there last night was growing. "Did someone come in last night?" Closest thing she remembered was just a dream; or at least she thought it was.

"I don't know," Vakama yawned again as he really seemed to wake, he rubbed the side of his mask where Lhikan had ghosted the backs of his claws over. Twisting around he reached out for the thing, turning it over, "It's the plate from where I found you..." he turned it and eyed what was Matoran writing on the back, melted in to the thin metal without harming the whole thing. Lhikan's careful control over is element let him do such a thing.

Aster looked to the plate. She didn't know the purpose for the reason why it would be here now. Watching as he turned it over she looked curiously at the writing on the back. She didn't understand what it said or how it was melted so perfectly in the thin metal.

"It says, Lhikan says you won't be taken." Vakama said brightening, holding up the plate.

Hearing this released a tension that Aster hadn't realized had been building up since Lhikan had came. "I'm glad." she said cuddling closer to Vakama. She felt safe and secure here; the last thing she wanted was to go back into the dark, dusty archives to be lost and forgotten.

"Me too," Vakama agreed, enjoying the attention, "I like having company."

A content sigh came from Aster silently expressing her agreement and happiness.


	4. Kanohi experiments

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Four:

Kanohi experiments

With his heat shield in place over his eyes- pretty much the only place that was the most vulnerable to heat in a Ta-Matoran, Vakama plunged his hand into the fires of the forge to grab up a mask. Hissing a little since it was really, really hot, the Matoran juggled the half formed Kanohi mask between his hands as he hopped over his work station. All the while, even as he reached over for some of his tools, he didn't notice his guest was watching. Pretty much all his attention was working on the Rau he was making.

Aster watched Vakama as he started to work on the mask. She couldn't look away as she watched him using each tool to mold and craft the mask. He moved fluidly his hands working expertly yet with no hurry to finish. One couldn't rush such work without risking damage.

Yet, Vakama had probably done this many times, and he had. Having crafted basic masks as well as commissions. Once or twice even Toa Lhikan had put in an order for Toa of another island!

It was clear from the way he worked that he had done this many times before. And from what he had told her he was very skilled in his job; now she got to see for herself. Even the heat of the furnace didn't seem to bother her as she watched.

Vakama lifted the main tool, eyed the mask, poked it with the glowing thing in his hand before bringing the mask over to a bin filled with something that looked like water at first, but wasn't. It was thinker, semi-clear and the Matoran had before warned Aster not to touch it. Right now Vakama peeked into the bin to be sure nothing was in there before dropping the mask in and hopping away as the stuff hissed and even sparked around the metal before it sank down.

Aster watched, glad that Vakama had warned her not to touch the liquid and that she was away from it as it sparked. It definitely looked dangerous. She doubted she'd be able to do the work Vakama did.

"Ow..." Vakama muttered, shaking his left hand as he pushed up the heat shield before rubbing the back of his hand.

Seeing that Vakama was hurt Aster came over, being careful not to touch anything hot. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned about her friend.

The Ta-Matoran yelped, jumping sideways at the unexpected voice. Vakama was so used to working in the, relative, quite of the lower level of his home. "Aster! Where did you come from?"

"I was watching you work." she answered . "You hurt yourself?" Aster asked kneeling down to his height to get a better look at his hand. Though Vakama showed an extraordinary resistance to heat it seemed he wasn't impervious to it.

"Just a portodurmus spark," Vakama assured, watching as the human tuned his left hand to expose a spot about an inch wide on the back of his hand. In the middle of the burned spot the living metal was indented in.

Though she was concerned and wanted to help but she realized that she didn't know what to do. "Does it hurt bad?" she asked concerned.

"Just stings," Vakama assured again, "And that's fading, it'll heal in a day or so. Don't worry."

"You sure?" Aster wanted to help him but it didn't look like she'd be able to in this situation. But she did think of something it may not help Vakama's wound but it would be an attempt to at least take his mind off of it. She leaned pressing her forehead to Vakama's mask like he had done so earlier.

The Ta-Matoran made a squeaking sound before humming in the Bionicle equivalent of a blush, standing a little ridged with wide eyes.

"Please be more careful." she said looking into Vakama's wide eyes. Aster didn't realize what her actions translated too, so she didn't understand why he was so ridged.

"I am careful." Vakama said, his voice both quitter than normal as well as pitch higher.

"Ok." Feeling Vakama's uncomfortable-ness she leaned away so her head wasn't touches his anymore. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Well," Vakama coughed, his tone returning to normal, "Everyone gets hurt Aster. But it's okay, nothing big ever happens, and we have Toa Lhikan to protect us from the Darkness."

Aster didn't know what this 'Darkness' was but she didn't want to distract him from his work anymore. "How is the mask coming?" she asked to change the subject.

The mask-maker shook himself, peering into the bin, "It's changing color, when it's light blue, it's time to take it out."

Aster got up and looked in the bin where Vakama had dropped the mask in. "What will you do with the mask after that? Or will it be finished?"

"It'll be all done." Vakama said reaching for a kind of stick, made of polished wood with a just as wooden, flat hock on one end. It was just as long as the Matoran was tall, and he used it to fish out the mask, careful to be sure no drops of the semi-energized liquid got out or dropped on him or Aster. Again it was like and wasn't like water, once the mask was out and given a little shake to get all stuff off, it was dry and though still very warm, Vakama could hold it.

The Matoran offered it to Aster to show her, the Kanohi gleamed in way that hinted at hidden power and a gleam that wasn't just metallic...but almost like the living metal of Vakama's body.

She watched as Vakama pulled out the mask. There was clear interest in her eyes especially when he showed it to her. Aster looked at the mask watching it gleam. There was something special about the mask; it wasn't cold and unalive, but different and alive like Vakama's armor. "It's beautiful." she said in awe.

"This is a Kanohi Rau, a mask of translation." Vakama said, taking Aster's hand and leading her over to the other side of the room where completed Bionicle masks rested. Some were just laying on the table top and others where wrapped up for a messenger to deliver it. "Here, This one is a Ruru, that is a Huna like mine, and that's a Pakari."

Aster looked at the variety of masks Vakama had made. Each one was different. "Wow, you made all of these masks?" She marveled at each one. "Each of them look extraordinary."

"Some are pretty basic." Vakama admitted, yet that didn't stop him from puffing up a little bit, "But yep! I made them!"

"When you said a Kanohi Rau is a mask of translation does that mean all these masks have abilities?" Aster was curious as to whether that was true or they were just added titles for the masks.

"Yes and no," Vakama admitted, "We Matoran can't really tap into mask powers that well. Some can but it takes a lot of work and a long, long time."

"Oh. What mask power does your Huna have?" The masks Vakama made were special even if their abilities couldn't always be unlocked.

The Ta-Matoran touched the edge of his mask, "A Huna is a mask of concealment."

Aster looked down at Vakama's mask. "That's cool!" she said with a smile. Though she didn't know if Huna were 'basic' masks, it was still very interesting and the ability was still unique.

"The Pakari," Vakama put down the Rau and reached for another purple colored mask to put it in Aster's hands, "Is the Kanohi of strength."

"Wow." She held the mask carefully, not wanting to damage his work. "So many different masks. I can see why you love to create them."

"You don't have to worry about breaking the masks." The Ta-Matoran said eyeing Aster, and to prove his point he grabbed another mask and gave it a good _whack_ on the table, the Kanohi was undamaged. Though Aster jumped almost fumbling the mask at Vakama suddenly whacking another mask on the table. But as he had said it was undamaged.

"They are very strong." she said looking at the mask Vakama had.

"They're supposed to be," Vakama smiled, "Matoran need our Kanohi to survive."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Did that mean if Vakama ever was without his Huna and didn't have another mask he would die?

"I don't know exactly how it fully works, I think the Ga-Metru healers know how it works," Vakama said fiddling with the mask in his hands, "But without a Kanohi our inner power diminishes, after a while we'll go into a comma, and then..." he gave a small shudder.

"I-I understand enough." Aster said putting the Pakari down, she really didn't want the conversation to keep going in such a depressive direction.

"...can, do you want to try one?" Vakama asked after a minute of thinking, looking up at Aster.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking from the masks to Vakama. Sure she'd like to try one but didn't all these masks have owners that they had to get to? Then again she'd only be trying it on. Right?

Vakama tilted his head in that way of his, before picking up the purple mask again and offered the human, "It couldn't hurt could it?"

"I guess not." Shrugging Aster took the offered mask, turning it over in her hands. It couldn't hurt for her to try it on, it probably wouldn't do anything. With this thought in mind she brought the mask up to her face.

The Matoran tensed, despite his words of a few moments before, ready to leap up and yank the mask off in case something bad happen. The seconds ticked by and absolutely nothing happen. Vakama frowned and then arched up and eye ridge, "...did you put it on right?"

"I think." Aster opened her mouth and answered. She really didn't see how the mask could stay on. There were no straps to keep it on or anything else that she had noticed.

"Did you bite down on the mouth peace?" As Vakama ask that question, remembering he neglected that bit of information, reaching to turn over a mask and tapping what sort of looked like a peg.

Pulling the mask away to see what Vakama was point to better Aster looked back to the mask she held. "I didn't." This time when she put on the mask she bite down on the mouth piece. Well at least that was one way to keep it on.

At once there was a reaction, and several things happened at once as the Kanohi was suddenly alive in another way. Not like having a mind of its own, but the _feel_ of it changed from metal to something not unlike a second skin that tried to form against the human's face. The part that Aster had bit down on changed as well, elongating and was half way down her throat, trying to connect to her body as it would to a Matoran body.

There was a full forty seconds of panic- and then it was all over. Aster was sprawled on her back with Vakama, wide eyed, was sitting on her chest, the Kanohi was back to 'normal' in his hands, "Are you okay?" Vakama yelped, near tossing the mask away to inspect the human skin, finding red marks on her neck and jaw line.

Aster was still breathing heavily from the panic she had gone through. "I-I t-think so. W-what happened?" she asked her throat hurting from the mouth piece when it tried to go down her throat. All she remembered as panicking as something was happening to her.

Vakama shuffled around so he was kneeling down above Aster's head, peering down into her eyes, "The Kanohi tried to merge with you, like it's spaced to...but it couldn't."

"I-it hurt." It definitely wasn't a pleasant experience. The thing in her throat made her want to gag. If Vakama hadn't gotten it off of her she would have truly panicked.

Vakama sat back, reaching up to touch his mask, "It's not supposed to..." After a moment, still frowning a little, he got up and attempted to pull Aster up as well, "Let's get you back upstairs and get some tea." Aster slowly got up with him though shakily. She nodded and followed. Tea would hopefully help her now tender throat.


	5. Beware of the Disks too

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Five:

Beware of the Disks too

Vakama was wide awake, not to surprising since he could go longer than Aster without sleeping. But when he wasn't working in his forge or being called away for something or another. Yet when not working or sleeping he was happy to, essentially, plotting and designing masks or other things since to him it was quite fun.

Right now, the Ta-Matoran was sitting in the middle of his home with a scattering of Kanoka disks around him as well as a fusing tool and two data pads. Vakama was frowning at two disk in his hands, tapping them together, put one down to pick up another and tapped those two together, softly humming a song he'd picked up in Ga-Metru.

Aster was curled up with her blankets around her sound asleep. The tea had helped her throat and she had rested upstairs for the rest of the evening before turning in. She had no clue about what Vakama was doing, or thinking of doing.

"Hmm," Vakama looked up from the Kanoka disks to stare at the human. He looked back down, and then up again, doing this a few times. "I wonder..."

It wasn't until later the next morning 'til Aster woke up. Having breakfast she looked around for Vakama who was not upstairs. Slowly she made her way down to the forge, though making sure that no one else was down there.

Vakama was down there, talking energetically with a green colored Matoran, grinning as he bounced on his 'toes,' "Thank you so much Kran, I didn't expect to get them so soon."

"There was extramore in stalk MaskMaker." The green and blue armored visitor said, taking a pad from Vakama and waving it at a box, "What are you making Vakamafriend?"

"Just experimenting." Vakama surged, "Hope it works."

"Greatgood luck to you Vakamafriend!" Kran gave Vakama a thump on the shoulder as well as tapping his fist to the other, and then the Le-Matoran messenger hopped up onto the back of a six-legged Rahi.

"Thanks again!" Vakama called after, and closed the door to the sublevels of the Metru.

Aster was glad that she had been careful. She didn't stay to hear the whole conversation, not wanting to be spotted. Going back upstairs she decided to stay up there a bit long before trying again.

Not long after Vakama was pushing and shoving his new box up the stair. Normally the disks were kept in careful storage under the forge in the 'basement,' but Vakama's half formed nest of different and interesting things was upstairs and that's where he wanted to work, having finished his commissioned masks as well as able to use his sock for any other orders that came in. "You're awake!" Vakama chirped after the last stair and peering over the box.

Aster looked up at Vakama from where she was sitting on the floor. "What did you get?" she asked getting up from where she had been drawing. No longer on her arms though since Vakama had given her several other things to use.

"Kanoka disks! Stronger than normal," Vakama said pushing the box with his back to it, managing to get it inside before opening the top and peeked in. He took a red disk out very carefully, smiling, "You can feel the difference, as well as see the power level." He pointed to the spot, thankful he'd been teaching Aster as best he could the Matoran written letters and numbers.

Looking at the disk Vakama was holding Aster lightly ran her hands along it. He was right, she could feel some sort of power radiating from the disk. She could also read the Matoran writing that confirmed how strong the disks were.

"Want to help me sort and log them?" Vakama asked cheerfully as he moved to one side of the all in one room that he'd cleared a few hours ago.

"Sure." she said happily. This should be something that she could help him with. Piece of cake.

"There's two white ones of the same power level as this one, eight." Vakama said as he walked over to, "Grab one and bring it over, be careful though!"

"Ok." nodding she looked into the crate. It was easy to find the disks Vakama had told her to find. Carefully she lifted one out as started to make her way over to where Vakama was. Unfortunately she didn't notice a few pieces of solid charcoal she had been using had rolled in her way until it was too late.

Vakama looked up, eyes widening, "Look out-" To late. Yelping the Matoran dove for a disk, grabbing it up as he curled up. Using the Kanoka as a kind of shield, thankfully the Kanoka disk in question was one that _could_ shield him from the loud 'BAMPH!' of power and muffled explosion to his right. He stayed as he was for a bit to be sure it was all over before carefully peeking under the disk he was using, "...Aster?"

Aster knew she was insoluble when she felt something under her feet. Slipping the disk came crashing down on her as she hit the ground. The disk hit and a wave of energy washed through her. When Aster opened her eyes; having reflexively shut them, something seemed off.

...Why was everything bigger?

"Aster?" Vakama asked again coming over, pausing a moment to gape. "I... I guess this means Kanoka powers work on you..." he said slowly, shuffling closer on all fours to look at the now changed human upside down. Vakama was distantly bigger than her.

The difference or lack of was immediately noticed. "Umm, what kind of disk was that?" she asked having a feeling that she already knew. Moving to get up only seemed to reassure what she thought was true.

"A level eight shrink disk." Vakama said slowly in a tone of shock.

Aster looked up at Vakama who now much taller than her. Now the roles were very much reversed as she view the world from a very different perceptive and height stature.

Whereas Vakama had been the size of a child to Aster not forty seconds ago, she was now that way to him. Aster was a little under half the size she had been, had they been standing she would barley come up to Vakama's lower chest.

Slowly standing up Aster for her balance was a bit thrown off from the sudden size change. "Whoa." she stumbled slightly before clinging to Vakama to for support to say on her feet.

The Matoran reached out automatically to steady and then hold the now much smaller human, his eyes still wide. "...I...I have no idea what to do..."

Even at this height Vakama's hold was reassuring, maybe even more so at this height; even if his words weren't. "Now I know how Alice must have felt." Aster muttered mostly to herself. The situation just reminded her of the story she had read; well that was one way to remember things.

Vakama tilted his head, blinking, "Who?"

"She's a character from a book I read once." she answered looking up at him. "She kind of got into a situation like this. Though that involves mushrooms, small cakes and something drinks. It really doesn't make sense unless you read it.

The Ta-Matoran frowned a little, not really understanding and shrugged. He hesitated a moment before pulling Aster closer and (carefully!) hugged her, knowing from experience that was a great reassurance to the human.

Aster did the best she could to reciprocate the hug but in her smaller stature it was much like how Vakama could hug her before. Though being shorter was a lot different she had to admit that she did like how Vakama could hold her and hug her easier.

After a few moments the mask maker, stood, lifting the shrunk human and carrying her over to the table, and the neat pile of causation under. Onto one of those cushions he put Aster down, "I think you should stay away from the Kanoka disks..."

It was a different experience to be carried as Aster was brought back to the table. As Vakama set her down she chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, last thing I'd need is to find another shrinking disk or growth ones that'll send me throw the roof." That would be the last thing either of them would need.

"Yeah... I ordered those..." The Matoran admitted, a little worried, having no idea that a Kanoka disk would affect her at all... but then again if the Kanohi had that reaction (an unexpected reaction but a reaction none the less) from before...

"Oh." It would seem her friendly jest could have turned out literal. Guess it was a good thing she had been handling a shrinking disk. The opposite would have been 'big' trouble; literally.

"Here, let me finish with the disk, and then maybe I might have something in stores to reverse this." Vakama offered, on his knees to be politely at Aster's new level.

"Ok." she nodded. It was kind of Vakama to think of her. Watching him work made her want to help but in her 'condition' it would be better if she didn't.

It was the voices that woke Aster, and the lack of extra heat from Vakama. Actually it was Vakama's voice talking, as well as a deeper tone that would bring back memories of the power of fire, the living elemental. Toa Lhikan was back.

Aster rubbed her tired eyes before she pushed off the small amount of blankets covering her. Being much smaller meant that she didn't need as much to cover herself. Looking over she saw Vakama talking with Toa Lhikan.

Lhikan was sitting in the middle of the room, his feet pressed flat against each other since the Bionicle body couldn't cross the armored legs like humans could. Vakama had winced and hummed in worry the first time he'd seen Aster do that. The Ta-Matoran himself was almost in the Toa's lap, half up in the crock of the Toa's arm and leaning into Lhikan's natural heat.

Getting up Aster made her way over to the Matoran and Toa. At her smaller height Lhikan was like a giant to her. Having gone an entire day at this smaller height she was getting use to it. But that didn't stop her from wishing that the disks effects would wear off soon. "Hello, Lhikan." she greeted the Toa.

The Toa's gaze shifted from the heat-leaching Vakama to her, and after a moment he motioned for Aster to come over, "I see you now know of the hazards of Kanoka disks."

"It should ware off," The Toa assured before reaching over. Despite the now sheer size difference between them, and the claws that seemed more deadly now... Lhikan pulled Aster up and into a smaller position as Vakama, used to the ease the Matoran had with him.

She nodded even as she was scooped up by Lhikan nearly into his lap. "That's good to hear." Aster would be lying if she said that she didn't want to get back to her normal height. Thoughts he wouldn't have minded it as much had she been closer to Vakama's height. It be a lot easier to reach things.

"Normally, at least with Bionicle, the effects can be for a few hours of a few days depending on the power level." Lhikan said.

"It was level eight." Vakama added, "Do you know anything that will help Toa."

"Time," The Toa said firmly, "With your friend here so different, I wouldn't risk a possibly harming it."

'A few hours to a few days' Well the possibility of hours had already passed, guess she'd have to be patient and wait for the effects to fade.

The backs of Lhikan's claws brush down Aster's back and side, "Do not worry young one, I'm sure it will be soon that you are back to how you were."

Aster leaned into the reassuring touch. Being around Vakama she had gotten use to understanding expressions of reassurance and comfort through slight touches.

"Toa Lhikan's right." Vakama nodded from his position heat leaching. "Oh! He brought some things you man like." 

She lifted her head up from where she had laid it against Lhikan. "Really?" Aster asked looking from Vakama up to Lhikan. 

The Toa shrugged lightly, "Not much but Vakama said you do not do will with Ta-Metru spices." 

"It is a bit overwhelming." Aster admitted. She must not have been use to such spice where she came from. But something in her mind did say that she did like a little spice just not too much. 

Lhikan nodded to a corner of the room were two small (to him) containers were. "Be careful of trying things though. I am aware that not all foods work for organics."

She looked over to where the Toa nodded to. "I'll make sure to be careful." she said with a nod. Right now she wasn't very hungry and had no reason to leave the much larger Lhikan enjoying the heat he gave off.

The backs of the Toa's claws brushed over Aster again as he gave a soft rumbling purr for both Matoran and the shrunken human.

"Lhikan?" Vakama asked looking up, and once he had the Toa's attention he continued, "Tell us about the Magnia?"

Aster didn't know who or what the Magnia were but if Lhikan did answer Vakama's request maybe she'd learn.

He did, Lhikan made a move like rolling his eyes before giving in. IT wasn't that hard when you had a Matoran giving you puppy eyes. So Lhikan told of his time earlier as a Toa Magnia, back when he had two sisters of water, a brother of air and four brothers of ice. In the time before they all died, gone mad or betrayed the Toa Code. He spoke in an almost hypnotic way, keeping the two listeners enthroned with the adventures long past. 

The human listened intently to the fire Toa's stories. Aster doubted anything could have drawn her attention away from everything that he told. His tales sounded like something she would hear in legends; not that she could remember what other legends were like. 


	6. Off to see the world

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Six:

Off to see the world

"Will this work?" Vakama asked carefully setting down the empty, cut bin down the edges sanded or filed dull so not to cut flesh. The Matoran looked over to the still shrunken human, hopeful that he had guessed right. 

"Yes, it'll work perfectly." At her current height the bin was the perfect size for her needs. Since awakening a couple days ago Aster hadn't had a real bath; of course she had washed her body a bit but it was more of a sponge bath that anything. Oh, a real bath would feel so good; may not have any shampoo or bubble bath but she wouldn't complain.

The Ta-Matoran peered in and, not unlike a cat he couldn't resist hopping in and sat down. Looking thoughtful Vakama poked the edge of the bin, noting that there was still plenty of room as it had the first time he checked this. 

Aster giggled at seeing Vakama jump in. It was much like a cat would with an empty box. Though the bin was still big to her it would work perfectly even if Vakama was in with her. 

"Heh," Vakama smiled, "And you wanted water in here?" 

She nodded. "Be a bit hard for me to take a bath without water." Coming closer she looked up at him. Her hair really needed the water, the oil was starting to make it feel heavy and dirty. "The water will clean my skin and hair."

"Just water?" Vakama tilted his head, reaching out to touch Aster's hair. 

"Well, we usually do use cleaning items like soap and shampoo before the body and hair respectively. But water can clean on its own." Unlike before her hair had a greasy shine to it and also felt slightly greasy.

Vakama tilted his head at the smaller version of a sari that Aster wore before he climbed out, "Hmm, I'll be right back!" he left to get said water.

"Alright." she nodded. Though she could get undressed she decided to wait 'til the water was in so she wouldn't be cold.

Not that it was cold anyways with the forge below.

Vakama came back up with some more lukewarm water first, after that burn incident he had been careful of too-hot things. the fastest way to get hot water was to put it in a bucket and set it in the cooler part of the forge fires for a few minutes. 

Aster wouldn't mind the water, even it was hotter than just lukewarm. She remembered liking hot baths, some were almost sauna hot though they were few. 

"There you go!" Vakama brushed his hands off of water, "I'll be down working on...stuff." he added, aware of how Aster spazzed those few times he walked in when she was changing and bare of the flimsy fabric she liked.

"Thank you." she said waiting 'til Vakama went down before she undressed and went into the water.

Mmm... the water felt so nice; not too hot, not too cold. With the bin as big of it was she was able to swim around a bit, just enjoying the water before she began to actually clean herself. She made sure to scrub her skin and hair, cleaning out the grease as best as she could. Once she finished Aster leaned against the side of the bin, kicking her feet ideally as she just closed her eyes and relaxed; until...

_Thump._

"Hmm?" she her foot just hit something. Opening her eyes she noticed that the other side of the bin was no longer so long away and that she toes were now able to reach the bottom. Soon she noticed that she could stand easily flat footed.

She was going back to her size! But not like how she had shrunk and it seemed she'd quickly outgrow the bin very quickly. 'Oh no.' she thought as she tried to scramble out before she could get stuck or break the bin. It looked like it was a loosening battle as she slipped back. "Vakama!"

A muffled sound came, Vakama hadn't heard the panic and was putting whatever he was doing away before coming to investigate. 

"VAKAMA!" Aster yelled again, panicking as the bin was starting to get tight. "Please hurry!" she managed to get her feet out and on the floor. But with her flailing water had spilled out causing her to slip and fall forward on to her face as she tried to push the bin off but failing miserably. 

"Aster?" Vakama hopped the last steps, paused and yelped, "Aster!" he rushed over attempting to help. 

"Help." Aster groaned from where she was on the floor, nearly fully grown back to size, still naked, with the bin firmly stuck on her butt. Her hands were firmly grasped on it trying to pull it off. "It hurts." she yelped as the bin seemed to tighten as she grew a bit more yet the bin showed no sign of breaking.

Vakama rushed over to help, first moving over to try and pull the bin, slipping in the water, "Hang on-" he tugged again, and realized there was no safe way to get the human out now, short of a torch to cut but then that would burn the pink human skin anyways. Thinking rapidly, Vakama ran over to the place he had his more special disks stored, snatching up one with white marking he reached for his disk launcher. 

"Please hurry." Aster whined as the pain got worse. She didn't care if she shrunk again. It was better than this pain. 

The Ta-Matoran slapped the disk into the loaded launcher, aimed and fired. It was a lower level disk, still with the shrinking power, it impacted against the human's side, just on the lowest rib. 

Aster barely acknowledged the disk hitting over the pain. But the pain quickly disappeared as she body shrunk again, though not as much as the first time. Once it finished Aster was laying there the bin no longer stuck laying beside her. She just laid there, panting slightly. 

Vakama's warm hands rolled Aster over so he could inspect the damage, having no human taboos he had no problem doing this, "It looks like you're be fine..." 

Looking up she noticed Vakama didn't look as big as he had when she was smaller. "Thanks." she said, not caring that she was still naked. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her sore bottom. "Looks like what Lhikan said was true, just wish it had chosen a better time to wear off." she said looking back to Vakama now noticing that she was about the same height as him.

Vakama knelt down, hands on his knees as he peered at Aster, and then in a tone that was almost serious but had that kind of glint in his eyes that mark the Ta-Matoran's sense of humor, he said, "You just can't make up what size you want to be can you?"

Aster couldn't help but chuckle herself. "I guess I can't." Moving to get up she remembered that she was missing her clothes. Immediately a deep blush of embarrassment came to her face as she tried to cover herself with her arms. "And it seems I can't keep my cloths on either." she admitted.

"Maybe it a good thing I'm making that mask with how much trouble you fall into." Vakama said, poking a colorful patch of skin in an odd shape, looking like a... "Is that a Rama Nui?" he asked poking the mark on the girl's hip he hadn't seen before.

Aster looked down at the tattoo Vakama poked. It was of a dragonfly and was colored with red and orange hues along its body with gold wings and large silver eyes. "I-it's a dragonfly." she said still not moving her arms from covering herself. "A insect from where I'm from." Aster explained only remembering the name of what it and sort of species it was.

"Looks like a Rama Nui," Vakama said again, "Why is it there? were you made with it?"

"Umm, no I wasn't made with it; an artist put it there. I wanted it done but I'm not sure why." She didn't remember the exact reason for it being there. Maybe there wasn't a specific reason maybe it was just art.

"Looks funny. But a good funny." The Matoran announced after examining it one more time, and once again the lack of taboos was showing through. Vakama could care less about such things like pretty much all Bionicle.

Aster couldn't remember taboos or the reason for them. The only thing that came close was that she was conscious of a need to cover her body when not clothed or bathing. It seemed pointless especially when it didn't seem to matter but pushing past it now that she knew of it was a challenge.

It was a good thing though, with the new size, that the fabric still worked as a sari. She still couldn't remember where that term came _from_ it was somehow the right thing to call it. Vakama cleaned up with Aster, not made at the wet mess in the least and even helped refilling the bin, though now it was now in the sub level where there was, you know, a drain. The Ta-Matoran went back to working on whatever project he'd been making before.

Though she was a bit reluctant to continue bathing she did spend a bit more time cleaning before drying herself off. After finishing Aster came up wearing the sari as she looked for Vakama. Her hair was still slightly wet but was no longer dripping since she wringed it out. Not hearing anyone but Vakama working she stepped in to see him working on something. "Is that the mask you mentioned earlier?" she inquired.

"Yep!" The mask-maker grinned, he was always happy crafting Kanohi, "Been thinking about what happened, you know when you tried that mask on?" He carried the new in his hands over and carefully put it into that bin-thing with semi-energized Protodermis.

Aster nodded coming over though keeping her distance from the Protodermis. She remembered; it wasn't the most pleasant experience. 

"I made you one that shouldn't...you know...try to suffocate you..." And that was always a good thing you know. 

"That would be good." she said remembering the pain that had accompanied it. Though what would happen if she put it on and it didn't suffocate her? It had felt like the mask had tried to become a second skin. 

Vakama ducked his head for a moment to avoid some sparks as the mask was dropped in, after it was over he carefully peered over the edge, worrying that the mix of Kanoka disk would shatter...but it didn't!

"It worked!" Vakama reached for the wooden stick its fish the new, 'alive' Kanohi out. 

She curiously peered from behind Vakama watching as he pulled out the mask. It looked different from the others that she had seen that Vakama had made. 

It had more distinct ridge like things sweeping back, still had that curve that 'normal' Kanohi did and that thing you bit down on. As it was cooling it was taking on a light purple shade to it with it darkening at the edges and ridges (like what Lhikan's did and to a lesser degree like Vakama's own), still with a metallic sheen but something was vaguely familiar about the shape when Vakama turned it around to show Aster. 

Aster looked at the new mask as it cooled and took on a light shade of purple. The shape was familiar in some ways yet had a uniqueness of its own. "Wow." she marveled at the mask. "What kind of mask is it?" she asked after a moment. 

"It's yours." Vakama said as he started to wave it to get it to cool faster. It was still nice and warm to his hands and he guessed it would be too hot for Aster to try. 

"Mine?" Aster asked a bit surprised. Though he had mentioned that it was good that he was making a mask with all the trouble she got into but she still found it surprising that he had made her, her own mask. 

"Well, you can't hide in my place forever, most everyone needs some time in the sunlight, there's a lot of things to see on Metru Nui too!" Vakama said nodding to add to his words, fumbled with the mask and caught it. He hummed in a light blush with a 'I meant to do that' look. 

She smiled at what Vakama said. It would be nice to see Metru Nui without needing to hide. Vakama could show her the places he had spoke of like Ga-Metru. "Thank you." Aster said before leaning close and giving him a kiss on the side of his mask. It may have been a human gesture but it seemed to fit to complete the thank you.

The Ta-Matoran blinked, remembered that was Aster's way of kissing and hummed again, looking down at his feet. 

Knowing Vakama's reaction was the equivalent of a blush she decided to ask a question. "So, I should be able to wear it like you wear yours?" She trusted Vakama's work but still hoped that it wouldn't hurt like last time. 

"Well, it _should,_ and at least give the illusion of being a Matoran." Vakama said slowly, "It may not work perfectly though." 

Aster nodded at Vakama's explanation. Even the illusion should be enough for her to walk around without sticking out. "I'm sure it will work." 

"When it cools down, we can try it!" Vakama offered, smiling at the reassurance. 

"Ok." Aster nodded. Even with the outcome last time she was eager to try the mask. 

Vakama set the new Kanohi on a cooling stand next to some others, "I'm hungry!" he announced, and grasped Aster's hand, smiling since he liked her at his height, Matoran height, and lead the way up to investigate what Toa Lhikan had brought the other night. 

Aster followed Vakama up, finding the steps much easier to go up at her current height. She had to agree that she was also hungry and was also quite curious what new types of fruit Lhikan had brought. 

"I told you," Vakama said from where he stood next to what could be called a curb, "You look like a pretty Ga-Matoran." 

Aster stayed close to Vakama as she looked around. The mask had worked as Vakama had thought, the mask created an illusion around her that let her look like a Matoran. "Really?" she asked shifting slightly as she blushed under the mask. 

A Le-Matoran that was clinging to some hover craft that was just passing over them, the Matoran did a double take and let out a high, sweet sounding trill. Evidently the Matoran had their own want of cat-calling.

Vakama face palmed. 

Aster made a hum that could almost mirror the sound Matoran made when blushing; mostly because she was. Guess what Vakama said was true. Unfortunately that might just draw more attention then she wanted. 

The mask-maker took Aster's hand, tugging her along with him, away from the rowdy (and trill-y) bunch of Le-Matoran. They were walking part of the way to Ga-Metru, Vakama wasn't sure if Aster could breach the stuff the chutes were made of, and then the rest on one of the small boats. "You remember your Matoran name?" 

"Umm..." No she didn't, she had been so caught in her excitement to get out and see Metru Nui that she had forgotten the name Vakama had suggested.

"Sati," Vakama smiled, he had always kind of like the name, thus why he suggested it.

"Hey Vakama!" a light male voice called from the right and there stood two 'extremes' of Ta-Matoran heights. The shorter one had a blue mask and highlights, the other was mostly a much darker red, darker than Vakama, and black. 

"Sati" Aster repeated to herself so that she wouldn't forget. At hearing Vakama's name being called Aster turned to see the two Matoran.

Vakama made a soft sound that Aster barely heard before her turned and lifted a hand in greeting, "Hello Takua, Kapura." 

Takua, the smaller Ta-Matoran, scrambled down off the much, much taller Kapura and all but bounced over, "We haven't seen you in forever Vakama, what-oh!" A half trill can from Takua as he belatedly saw the 'Ga-Matoran,' "Hi! sorry...aahh..." He hummed and shuffled back to half hid behind Kapura as the big Matoran came over. 

Aster felt nervous but tried to calm herself, no one would know the truth. "Hello." she greeted when Takua noticed her. Though she was doing well to hide her nervousness she did move slightly back although not behind Vakama. 

"This is Sati," Vakama introduced, "She's visiting Metru Nui from one of the far south islands to learn."

Kapura tilted his mask, humming but not in that blushing way, it was more like when one hmms to a song, "It's nice to meet you Sati." he said in a surprisingly soft, warm voice, "My name is Kapura, and this," He reached back with one hand and without looking pushed the other Matoran forward, "Is Takua." 

"Nice to meet you both." Aster/Sati nodded to the Ta-Matoran. Vakama had a good cover story for her. Hopefully it would hold up. 

"This explains why he hasn't been around my shop," Takua said grinning at Aster as he flipped out some tools from...no where...and spun them expertly. 

"What sort of shop?" Aster/Sati asked inquisitively. She was curious about Metru Nui and the Matoran who called it home. And since she is a vistor and suppose to learn things it should be expected for her to ask questions. 

"I'm a tool maker and trader." Takua smiled showing the two things he hand in hand, one was a heavy-duty hammer and the other looked more delicate in comparison. "What do you do? when not traveling? Is it nice on the other islands? Or did you just come straight here? Oh! Did a Toa escort you?" Takua would have all but tackled Aster, having even less personal space than most, if Kapura hadn't grabbed the smaller Matoran's dorsal armor. 

At the sudden bombardment of questions Aster took a step back, thankful for Kapura who kept Takua back away from her. The last thing she needed was for her cover to be blown.

"Takua, she's a Ga-Matoran," Kapura scolded lightly, lifting Takua up with apparent ease and frowning at him.

"Oh! Sorry Sati...I get excited." Takua did his best to bow when bringing held in the air by his color ridge.

"It's alright. I'm just use to my quiet studio. Metru Nui is so different from the island I'm use to." she said giving a vague but hopefully satisfying answer. 

Takua tilted his head but before he could launch into another set of possibly non-stop questions, Vakama politely cut him off, "I'm taking Sati to Ga-Metru, to meet some of the teachers there."

"They are very good teachers," Kapura agreed putting Takua down, "And we have and appointment to get to Takua."

The shortest of the Matoran wilted notably, "Yeah, off to Turaga Duma...it was nice to meet you Sati, hope we can talk again later!" he waved as he was dragged after Kapura. 

"Nice to meet you both as well." she smiled. Aster was so released that she didn't have to answer any more questions right now. 

"Takua's got his head in the clouds, but he makes some of the best tools in all of the island." Vakama admitted a big grudgingly, "I have no idea how he met Kapura and Jaller, let alone are so close. Their all almost opposites of each other."

All things considering, it wasn't a bad walk, rather nice. Vakama made a note to do this again as much for Aster as himself, he couldn't stay inside all the time by his forge. The mask-maker though kept away form completely deserted areas, there where Matoran around but not so close to risk being bumped into. 

She enjoyed the walk very much. It was nice to get out and see the outside world that Vakama and the other Matoran lived in. Aster made sure to remember everything she saw. With the large gaps in her memories it was much easier to fill the space with new memories rather than trying to remember the old. 

"There's the boats." Vakama said smiling at Aster, holding her hand he lead her over to a set docks where there where blue Matoran like Aster. Or Aster's illusion. Same difference. Vakama waved to the Ga-Matoran almost shyly as they got closer. 

Aster looked away from something that had caught her eye to see the boats Vakama had mentioned. She noticed the Ga-Matoran near the boats. They appeared very much like her or more correctly she appeared to be very much like them. 

"Hello Vakama!" One Ga-Matoran with a Rau waved enthusiastically from the boat she shared with another with a mask like and un-like Vakama. The others laughed or giggled as Vakama starting humming loudly.

"Hello Omie, Macku," He said, that shyness back, "This is Sati, she's visiting from a southern island. Would you have time for a tour?" He hummed again as that got a few 'awws' from the others. 

"Its nice to meet you." Aster greeted the Ga-Matoran with a smile. She was feeling more at ease now, almost as if she was one of them. 

"Come on in," Macku motioned the two closer as she took up the spot in the aft of the ship and Omie hopped to the bow. "See you later girls!"

"Where do you want to go?" Omie asked starting to settle into tour-guide mode.

"Ga-Metru? And whatever you think is best." Vakama said as he helped first Aster down into the before edging on himself, a little nervous. 

Aster go on with no problem not afraid of water in the slightest. She looked over the side of a minute for some reason expecting to see fish or some sort of water vegetation. Then she looked back to Vakama who she noticed looked a bit nervous. 

"Don't worry Vakama," Macku giggled as she steered the bout out to coast line of Ta-Metru, "We won't let your fire be put out!" 


	7. Shopping! sort of

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Seven:

Shopping! (sort of)

"And here we are!" Omie announced as she hopped off the bout, splashing into the water with a rope in hand. It was her turn to pull the boat up a bit and tie it off.

"We don't mind bringing you back," Macku said as she hopped into the water that was deep enough that it covered her heart-light. "Sorry Vakama, looks like you'll get wet after all." She added holding the edge of the boat so the other two could get off.

Aster really hoped that the illusion would hold up to the water. It looked like one way or another she would be finding out.

Vakama made a really interesting face before he eased off the edge of the boat. It really wasn't _that_ far from the surface of the water but somehow the Ta-Matoran was suddenly flailing and splashing and a historically laughing Macku was holding the taller mask maker up until he calmed down, though was now loudly humming in embarrassment.

Aster went wide-eyed at seeing flailing from just water. Once he calmed down she followed off into the water. Much to her relief the water splashed around her, not breaking through the illusion of her Ga-Matoran self. She smiled to herself as she followed after them enjoying the way the water felt around her.

Omie was pelting Po-Matoran with something like water balloons for laughing at Vakama, chasing them away as she held up two more globs of water. Macku patted Vakama's should, telling him she was sorry. In the end the four were heading to one of the make markets over the island, the two 'real' Ga-Matoran needed parts and Vakama needed a few disks, so they split up.

"Are you okay?" Vakama asked as if he wasn't the one who had a panic attack, holding Aster's hand again since she seemed to like it.

Aster nodded happily as smiled at Vakama. "I'm great." she said. "I'm having a great time." From everything from sightseeing and exploring the Metrus Aster was having the best time she could remember. "Thank you Vakama." she thanked moving slightly closer. If she knew her illusion could hold up she probably would have hugged him.

He hummed something, "Would you like to learn how to buy Kanoka disks?"

"Sure." she said as perky as a Le-Matoran. Aster was eager to learn more, especially if it was about Vakama's work. That way she could help him when he was working and she couldn't go out.

Vakama lead the way to where he knew disk-makers liked to sell their good, explaining again what the marking on the Kanoka disks were. He didn't stop as they came up a booth, only using the disks themselves. He pulled out a data pad then, shock it to get a few drops of water off and showed Aster, "These are what I'm low on."

She nodded as Vakama explained everything about the Kanoka disks as they approached the shop. Aster looked at the data pad that listed several various kinds of disks with different power levels.

"Hi there Vakama!" A brown and orange, tall Matoran said as he came out of the back, "What brings you away from your forge- oooh, hi." He focused on Aster, suddenly grinning.

She had been looking up at some of the disks displayed to see if any matched what Vakama needed when the other Matoran came out. "Hello." Aster greeted the new Matoran. She did understand why she drew so much attention.

Vakama introduced Aster, 'Sati' and her to the big Matoran called Hewkii. Hewkii was very friendly, and picked up rather quickly that for some reason the girl didn't want to be touched so didn't. "This fire-spitter treating you well?" he teased, poking Vakama.

"Yes he is." she smiled even though she knew he was teasing Vakama. "He's been showing me around the island."

"Good!" Hewkii was still grinning, "So, have you decided what you want to be?"

"Umm, no not yet." Aster didn't quite understand what exactly Hewkii could be referring to. But if he was referring to an occupation then her answer was correct in that she didn't know. What exactly could she do without exposing what she is?

"Well, whatever you pick, hope it's here on Metru Nui." The Po-Matoran nudged Vakama, "We need more girls, huh?"

"So far things are looking that way." Aster said with a smile. Not like she really knew any other island even when Vakama said otherwise. There was really nowhere else for her to go.

"That's good, we need more pretty faces, getting tired of seeing puffed up builders all the time." Hewkii half yelled that last part to another couple of booths. Vakama was grinning now and nodded his agreement.

Again she felt as if the conversation had now gone over her head but she let the two male Matoran talk to themselves. It wasn't long before Vakama had an order placed and the two were off again. Though, not before the Ta-Matoran playfully gave Aster a disk with white markings on it, "Just in case!"

"Heh, knowing my luck I may just need it." Aster chuckled as she took the disk carefully. "But so far so good." she smiled. So far there had been no problems and the illusion had held steady.

"Yeah, is there anything you want to see?" Vakama asked.

"I don't know. Is there anywhere else you want to go before heading back?" Vakama knew Metru Nui so he would know where to go. She was still just learning about the island.

"I mean is there anything you want?" Vakama beamed, "This is the city of carving masters."

Aster thought for a minute. Anything she wanted? She looked at the shops around the from a distance. There were many different shops with all different types of carvings. As she glanced something caught her eye. It looked like a pendant of sorts, a symbol was carved into it.

Vakama made an encouraging sound, squeezing Aster's hand a little to get the disused human to go first.

With the encouragement Aster went first over to the carver's booth. There were many different pendants and other items most decorative, but the one that she had spotted first still drew her attention. The pendant was curved and smooth matching the design within it perfectly. A pair of curving arched swooshes framed the sides with one long circle in the middle with a pair of smaller ones surrounding the bigger. The whole design was silver making it stand out from the polished reddish brown stone.

"The Bionicle emblem," Vakama said softly so only Aster would hear. "Each center mark represents the three virtues, unity, duty, and destiny. As well as the old Magnas."

"Its beautiful." she said, Vakama's explanation giving it even more of a significance. Though she didn't know what the old Magnas were, each of the virtues did ring a familiar tone in her mind.

"Would you like it?" Vakama asked, "It's a good thing to have."

She looked at Vakama with a nod. Aster loved the way it looked and what it represented.

After a few minutes, and some fighting off shockingly bold advances by several other Po-Matoran costumiers', Aster had the pendant's chain settled around her shoulders and neck. Vakama had Aster's hand and was standing between her and the other Matoran in a protective way, making a mental note to work on a new mask. Avoiding touch was a lot harder then it looked! Aster stayed behind Vakama finding it protectively reassuring to have him keeping distance between her and the Po-Matoran. Things had been good but now Aster wanted to get back to the safety of Vakama's forge. There she would have to worry about any rude Matoran.

"A few more things then we'll meet up with Macku, and then back home." Vakama promised.

She nodded following Vakama away from the vendor's booth and the other Po-Matoran. They continued on to pick up the other ideas Vakama needed. Every once and awhile she looked down and twirled the pendant in her fingers with a smile.

"Here it is," Vakama said, tapping Aster's shoulder and motioning to the right road way that lead to the docks. The Ta-Matoran had a bag now that was over one shoulder, some things inside he had gotten when the disguised human wasn't looking and refused to say what it was that he got. Yet.

Aster hummed slightly in embarrassment that she had zoned out, having picked that up from the Matoran. Only then did she noticed the bag that Vakama now had and wouldn't tell her what was inside. The human-Matoran looked at him curiously as they walked to the docks to meet Macku at the dock

"Get everything?" Omie asked from the bow of the boot, Macku was bobbing in the water before splashing back over.

"Yep, can you take us back to Ta-Metru please? It's been a long day." Vakama made a face as he waded into the water. He tossed his bag up before boosting Aster, though Macku had to boost him up.

Once in the boat Aster turned to Vakama as he came abroad. "Thank you Vakama. I had a splendid time." she said letting her fingers lightly skip the water as Macku and Omie started the boat back to Ta-Metru.

"Sorry about those carvers." Vakama said in a soft voice, looking down.

"I'm ok, it wasn't your fault." Aster slid a little closer. "Besides you were there to protect me." She said with a smile.

Macku and Omie exchanged looks and then as one, "Awww!"

* * *

Vakama did a side-ways flopped into the pile of cushions, happy to be home again, "I need to make a better mask." he mumbled, still shaking a little from another dunk in the water.

Aster sat down beside him, the mask now in her hands since she didn't need to worry about being seen without it. "Still I hope you can keep the design the same I really like it." Her hand lightly brushed some water droplets that still clung to his lower leg armor.

"You do make a pretty Ga-Matoran." Vakama said softly, shifting around until he was half under the cushions, now liking this set up. He yawned, the mask-maker had been up for the last day, longer than Aster. It wasn't the first time he conked out before Aster, "I got you some things...better pads."

Leaning closer to the nearly sleeping Ta-Matoran she laid a small peck of a kiss on the side of his mask. "Thank you Vakama, your sweet." With that she let the mask maker sleep getting up to have a bit of fruit. But not too long afterward she joined Vakama on the cushions, curling up next to Vakama before drifting to sleep herself.

Ta-Matoran, once well and truly accustom to someone could be, no, _were_ as cuddly as Le- and Ga-Matoran. So no matter the position the two went to sleep in, somewhere along the lines of sleep-moving, Vakama was attached to Aster when they woke up.

_This_ time was a bit different, oh there was a glomping. Only, in the sleep time the last shrink disk had worn off, only far slower.

Vakama wasn't cuddled up to a human his size any more.

Still out like a light Aster wasn't aware of her recent size change. But in sleep she had moved cuddle closer to the much warmer Ta-Matoran. At the size she was now at combined with where Vakama was cuddling to he'd find himself waking up to a 'new' couple of soft 'cushions' that were not the pillows they were sleeping on.

Vakama blinked slowly, and than a few times rapidly as he woke up. He didn't jerk, but tilted his head a bare fraction. Shifty slowly so not to wake up Aster, the Matoran poked at what he was admittedly squished against.

At the poke Aster lightly moaned in her sleep before shifting slightly away but not all the way on her back but enough to allow Vakama to have some room.

Interested, the Matoran poked again, not having a chance to examine this...these parts of the human. Vakama didn't understand why not since he had seen Aster without robes, and was allowed to poke at legs and arms...Shifting a little Vakama reached out to touch what he thought was more interesting, patting the human's hair that had slowly been growing out little by little.

The was another little moan, more grumble, from Aster, though this one came from Vakama touching her hair. Her head rolled towards the touch as her sleeping body reacted to the Matoran's curiosity.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked, now sitting on Aster, leaning forward like a cat would to stare someone awake, "You're making funny sounds."

The human didn't move or make any noises this time as she laid there. Her breathing was still easy and steady signifying her deep sleep. Though even in her sleep she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah you're asleep." Vakama shifted until he was laying down again, humming softly but more in contentment. Several more hours passed before Aster began to wake up properly. Though as if to ward off the oncoming of wakefulness she turned back in her side in an attempt to curl back up. Vakama yelped as he fell off the warm human, flailing as he bolted up right, he was just short enough not to whack his head under the table.

Hearing the yelp one eye opened. "Huh?" she asked tiredly gazing up from where she was. "Morning." she said after a moment, still not realizing that Vakama had been on top of her before.

The Ta-Matoran blinked as he looked around, how'd he get down here? "Morning?" Vakama echoed, blinked again then yawned and flopped back down and insisted, "No, no it's not." Denial, it was a great thing sometimes.

Aster blinked again before tilting her head up. It was obvious that she was still half asleep so there was no argument from her when Vakama flopped down again. Laying her head back down Aster barely noticed at this point that Vakama seemed smaller than her. Regardless of the size difference she shifted closer to the Ta-Matoran.

Once again, the two were snuggling.


	8. Talk and start to plot

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Eight:

Talk and start to plot

"Aster?"

There was a light tapping on the human's nose.

"Aster? You're back to normal! ...are you ever going to wake up?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

There was a moan as Aster waved a hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the tapping on her nose. She opened her eyes to find Vakama in front of her. "Morning, now?" Aster asked.

"Afternoon." Vakama smiled, he didn't like getting up in the 'morning.'

With a finally yawn Aster sat up, only to bump her head on the table over her. "Oww." she groaned rubbing her head. Though she had heard what Vakama had said, only now did she notice that she was taller that she had been upon going to sleep.

"See? You're back to how you were!" The Matoran said as he shuffled back to give Aster room to get out.

Aster backed out from underneath the table before stretching. While doing so she noticed that her cloths didn't fit as well as they had were more like an over sized scarf.

Vakama tilted his head and blinked, "You _really_ can't make up your mind."

Aster blushed a bit but knew right now there wasn't much she could do, and really it wasn't as if Vakama cared that much. "Well, at least it's the perfect size if I decide to change my mind again." she said slipping it off over her head. "Looks like I have one thing I don't need to worry about." Though the necklace the pendant was on wasn't as long as it was before it was far from choking her.

Vakama helpfully pointed at the shelf that was now Aster's, or at least filling with her stuff, neatly arranged. There were her original cloths folded and waiting.

She didn't have too much to call her own, except for several different sizes of cloths now. Though she did hope those were the only ones she'd need. Aster slipped on her original cloths before coming back over to Vakama. "Though I don't mind being a different height it would be nice to have some control over it." she mused mostly to herself.

Vakama tilted his head, "Like that one Kanohi?" He got up and when to find a data pad he used for references on the types of masks.

"What Kanohi?" Aster wasn't sure what Kanohi Vakama was thinking of. Was there one that had such an ability? If there was one, then the mask maker would likely know.

"You can make a mask that shrinks you, but you still have all your power. But it's made for Toa," Vakama admitted as he read.

She remembered him telling her the difference between Matoran and Toa masks. Though taller than a Matoran Aster knew that she was nowhere near being a Toa.

"What do you want to do today?" Vakama asked, poking around for some of the jerky he loved.

"A quiet day in sounds nice." Aster said laying back down though not disappearing under the table. "Maybe that will keep me out of trouble." she joked with a smile. Truthfully after everything yesterday her curiousness about the outside world was temporarily quelled for a bit. Here she couldn't have to worry about any overzealous Matoran.

Vakama picked up the mask Aster had used the other day, thinking. He shook himself and stood, moving to the bag he had and up ended it on the clear flour. The Ta-Matoran sorted through carvings, disks and other things. Picking up the large data pad that was mostly used for planning building plans. "I got this for you! It'll save your drawings."

She got back up watching with interest as Vakama looked through the various items he had bought. At hearing what he said her eyes lit up happily. "Thank you, Vakama; thank you!" If the if weren't for the other items on the floor she would have glomped him in delight. But she made her way around to hug Vakama happily instead.

The Matoran made and interesting sound as he was half lifted up off the ground. Vakama opened his mouth to speak, but words choked in his throat as another sound of shock came from the open doorway to the stairs and workshop below. In that doorway was a short Ta-Matoran with a blue Kanohi mask, half up raised to knock on the frame but was staring at not Vakama, but the human hugging him.

Opps, Vakama forgot to double check the outside door

At hearing the noise and looking up Aster froze, her hugging grip on Vakama slacked as she stared at Takua. 'Oh, no!' She though wishing that there was somewhere for her to hide. Immediately she backed up as if half trying to hide behind the shorter Vakama and the shelving that held her cloths; really wanting to be able to disappear.

"The door was unlocked..." Takua said slowly, "I want to make sure you were alright Vakama." The Matoran tilted his head, looking more interested at Aster then afraid.

The human didn't move as if hoping that if she didn't move then the Matoran would forget that she was there. But she was doubtful of that considering that the Ta-Matoran was Takua.

"Is that your Rahi?"

Vakama face palmed, now he knew he wasn't going to get rid of the sometimes too-active Matoran, "She's not mine, Aster is in her own mind Takua."

"Please don't call me that word Takua." Aster said sitting up. "It's not something I enjoy." She still sat behind Vakama but wasn't trying to hide anymore. It appeared that Takua wasn't gonna leave.

"Come sit down Takua," Vakama settled down and pointed to the spot across from him. "Might as well tell you." Though there was a part in the back of Vakama's mind that remembered that Takua was good at finding things out.

Aster shifted so that she was sitting next to Vakama, though still to the point where she could hide.

* * *

"Human, human...humino..." Takua was trying out the new words, all but physically chewing on them. "That sounds familiar Vakama."

"It does?" Aster asked before Vakama could. Some of her unease had drained away as Takua had listened to everything.

"Yeah," The blue masked Matoran frowned a little.

"You do go see the archivists more than any other Ta-Matoran I know." Vakama offered, "Did you hear it there?"

"Yeah! Maybe when Aster is feeling better she can use that mask again and we can go see if we can find out some more!"

Vakama fell over in shock.

"I don't know." Aster still didn't like the idea of going back to the archives. Plus she wasn't sure if the mask's illusion would be able to hide her height.

"I need to fix a few things and make a new one." Vakama sat back up, "And how'd you know...?"

Takua pointed to the mask 'Sati' had on that was on the floor, "Not to hard to guess once you see all the parts."

"Guess it kind of explains everything." Aster rubbed the back of her head. There wasn't hiding anything now, at least from one Matoran.

Takua reached over and patted Aster's hand, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Maybe some time you can come over and I'll show you how to make some of the tools that Vakama's been using to make masks! It'll be different."

"Thank you Takua. I would like to see that." she nodded with a smile. "But I'll definitely wait awhile before going out again. It was alot to take in."

The blue masked Matoran grinned, "I don't blame you, Metru Nui is pretty big. Hey, is there anything you need Vakama since I'm here?"

Vakama shook his head, "I should be fine for tools, but thank you Takua." He glanced at Aster, tilting his head, "Do you want anything?"

"A brush would be good, that way I wouldn't have to take away the one you use for your masks." Vakama was so good to her; almost to the point of spoiling her, But she was still incredibly grateful.

"Brush?" Takua echoed getting a slightly glazed look as he went through a mental list of types of brushes he had in stock and in subspace.

She leaned back as she took the brush that Vakama let her use off of the shelf. "Like this one." It was much softer since it didn't have any wire bristles.

The tool maker took it as Vakama explained the reason for it. "Yeah, I can make something better than this," he waved the brush in hand, "This is for the inside of masks."

Aster nodded. It did work well but it was never meant for human hair. She was sure Takua could make another brush that would work better since it would be made for such a task.

After Takua promised to come back (and after he finally got to poke at Aster as much as her 'cloths') with the desired brush, Vakama came back. The Ta-Matoran picked up the mask that he'd made for Aster and turn it over in his hands, getting that thoughtful look again.

While Vakama escorted Takua out and this time made sure to lock the doors Aster had gone back to looking at the datapad Vakama had bought her. It didn't take her long to figure out how to work it and was already deeply involved with drawing.

Vakama peered at what she was doing, watching for a moment before speaking, "I have some Kanohi to make, if you need me I'll be at the forge."

Though she had started drawing it was hard to tell what it was just yet. She looked up from her work. "Ok." Aster nodded. The human knew that Vakama had his work that he had to get to**.**


	9. New Things

**Note:** This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Nine:

New things

"Okay, lets try this again." Vakama said from where he was kneeling down beside the human still sprawled in her back. He helped Aster sit up, _"This_ time exhale all the way like I said, before biting down on the trigger." 

Aster nodded. It had been hard for her to get it right with the first mask but doing it a second time wasn't any easier. She wasn't sure she'd ever get use to this but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. After taking a few more moments to prepare herself she brought the new mask back up to try again. This time she made sure to exhale all the way before she bite down. Immediately Aster felt the change come over here but there was something different this time. 

That thing, the thing connected to the body was (far) softer this time and though just as fast that first time it wasn't nearly as traumatic. Like the other mask, this one also became a second skin...now deeper, becoming a part of her as a cool-ness washed though Aster's body ahead of the 'change.' 

She immediately noticed the differences and let it work without the panic she had experienced before. But even with the coolness washing over her body as the change began she felt a warming in her chest. This was definitely new, having never felt it with the other mask. 

Vakama came into focus above, looking bigger...not a lot, so she was probably Matoran size again. "Aster? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" 

At first the world around her was blurry as if she was adjusting to a completely new set of eyes. But slowly things began to come into focus. "Three?" she asked though from the way the rest of the room was no longer hazy she should be correct. 

Vakama smiled, "Yeah, wait! No don't sit up." His hands pressed into Aster's shoulders to keep her down, "You don't want to purge, it's a chance since this is a new mask, and the metal is still soft." 

"O-ok." Aster said, definitely not wanting to purge, in other words, upchucking. Even as she laid there she noticed that her entire body felt different. With the first mask her Matoran form had only been an illusion but now she could feel the metal on her body and a new weight in her limbs. She was uncertain if this was still just an illusion.

"You look like before," Vakama sounded pleasantly surprised as he shuffled around the girl, gently poking parts, "You have soft metal like a child though...not sure if that's good or bad." 

Turning her head to look at Vakama a smile came to her mask. "It's a lot better than an illusion that could be broken with a shove." This mask had to be much stronger than the one before, especially if Vakama could feel if so well. 

The Ta-Matoran crouched down and then dropped down to hands and knees by Aster's head, looking her in the eyes that were looking more 'normal' to him and a pretty shades of blue and green. Vakama smiled as he hummed a light blush, "You're Matoran!" 

Even though she had felt the extent of the change the mask had done Vakama's exclamation made if even more apparent. Instead of just appearing like one the mask had actually changed her into a Matoran. For the most part, her skin had a more brown-ish tint to it instead of Vakama's black/gray flesh. Aster had the same blue integrated armor that the Ga-Matoran had that she's met. Standing completely up-right she would be the average size too, about half a head shorter than Vakama. 

In the back of her mind Aster wondered if she would change back to her human form. But right now she wanted to get more use to her new body. Having laid there for awhile she felt steadier than before but still didn't get up. Instead she tentatively lifted up one arm so she could see it before moving her fingers. They may of felt different but they moved just like her normal fingers would. 

"How's it feel?" Vakama asked, "You're still you, just a different shape." 

"Different but only the way they feel." she said referring to her fingers. Putting the arm down she slowly braced herself before trying to sit up. Her body didn't feel weak or unsteady as she did so as if nothing had changed. 

Vakama helped her until she was sitting up, then rushed to get some tea. Tea apparently was Vakama's answer to fix just about anything and offered the handless cup. 

"Thank you." Aster took the offered cup. Slowly she sipped the tea; slowly mostly because it was slightly different drinking through the mask than without it. 

The Ta-Matoran smiled, "I don't think you should take off the mask right away." 

She nodded lowering the cup. "I rather take some time to get use to what its really like to be a Matoran rather than change back right away." Besides Aster didn't mind being at Matoran height. 

"Maybe when you feel up to it we can go out again. Or you can spend some time in Ga-Koro if you want." 

"I'd love to go out again. But I rather stay here 'til I feel confident in this body." Even if Aster could live anywhere else on Metru Nui she doubted that she'd choose to leave Ta-Metru. Though it probably would be strange for a Ga-Matoran she couldn't imagine living without the constant warmth of the Metru. 

Vakama nodded, "That would probably be better. Later we can go see Toa Lhikan's Suva or Kini maybe." 

Aster smiled again. "I'd like that." It had been awhile since she had seen the Toa. He'd probably be surprised to see her as a Matoran.

* * *

After a few days of getting use to her Matoran form Vakama decided it was a good idea to venture out again. This time the human turned Matoran was glad that she didn't have to worry about being touched or bumped. Other than her armor/skin being just a little 'soft,' something not totally uncommon as far as Vakama knew with Ga-Matoran, but then he did only really know about Ta-Matoran so...

Right now they were walking, hand in hand since neither minded and it did seem to cut down on calls and interruptions in the walk by others. First stop was actually one of the places in the Metru that had more Matoran, glimpses of the Vaki drones standing guard or up on sentinel posts. They were heading to the Ta-Kini, the temple of fire and within sight of Lhikan's Suva. Or so it was said.

This time Aster didn't feel as self conscious as she took in the sites with easy. As they walked into the more populated area she caught a glimpse of a couple Vaki. They were much different from the Matoran; very cold looking at least to her. She remembered Lhikan mentioning that the Vaki would have taken her back to the archives if they saw her true form. No, she really didn't want that. 

"You okay?" Vakama asked, "You just shook." 

She was shook out of her thought at Vakama's question. "I'm ok." Aster pushed the thought away replying with a smile.

"You're Matoran you know, as far as they know." he said in a softer tone, and glanced at the nearest unmoving Vaki guard. "They won't react to you." 

Though she wanted to say 'But if I wasn't-'. But she stopped the words from forming and instead nodded. Vakama was right and she shouldn't worry about it. Besides they were so close to the temple and Suva. 

He gave her hand a light squeeze, his grip more closer to normal now, and smiled. "Maybe we'll see the Toa!" he said in order to cheer her up. 

Aster perked up with a happy nod. It would be good to see Lhikan again. She couldn't help but wonder what the Toa would thing of seeing her as a Matoran. "I hope so." she smiled back at Vakama. 

"If not we can head over to his Suva," Vakama added, "I'm aloud and I don't think he would mind you coming." 

She nodded again. Aster followed Vakama through the busy streets to the temple of fire. Once more she found herself in aww at the structure around her. Even without the heat from the great furnace she wouldn't have been surprised if the place was giving off a heat of its own. 

It was as if the temple was radiating the very element it was built around and represented. 

"The Ta-Kini is one of the oldest places in Ta-Metru," Vakama explained as they sat just outside the temple proper, up on a small wall and nibbled on a jerky twist, of the kind that the Ta-Matoran love but would put the strongest peppers on earth to shame. He had brought it in the market to their left along with some of the fruit Aster liked. With the long walk over to the temple the rest and canteens were welcome. 

"The other Metrus have Kinis too, right?" she asked wondering if the other five Metrus had them as well; though to their own elements. Vakama had explained to her that each Metru was aligned to a specific element. She took a small bite of the piece of fruit she had as Vakama answered. 

"Yes," Vakama nodded, "Like the Ta-Kini they are some the oldest places. Ga-Metru has the Great Temple as well, the Kini Nui." 

Aster remembered seeing the Great Temple last time she went out with Vakama. The Great Temple was unlike anything she had ever saw, but it had a different feel than the fire temple of Ta-Metru. It was a lot like the water, a calm gentle energy. While the fire temple gave off the feeling of powerful fire but was not a burning harmful power but warm and welcoming. She didn't know if it was normal to feel the energy but she didn't question it. In fact she enjoyed feeling the energy. 

"The Toa Suva are other older places," Vakama went on, "Some Onu-Matoran think that because the Kinis and Suva are so old, and have always have Toa channeling the different elemental energies through them is why you can feel it." The Matoran patted the stone between them. 

"I can feel it." she said closing her eyes concentrating on the elemental energy. It was almost like the warm fire she had felt coming from Toa Lhikan. 

Vakama nodded, so could he, and had been aware of the extra power for a while, "Takua I know has done some poking around before, still does." Then he made a face of disapproval, "I don't know how he does it and makes his tools, it seems like half the time his store is closed." 

Aster opened her eyes looking back to Vakama. "Maybe we can see if he's there after seeing Lhikan." She suggested remembering him inviting to show her how he made some of the tools Vakama uses for the masks. 

"If you want, but it's sort of a mess." Vakama made a face, being somewhat of a neat-freak it was understandable. 

Aster chuckled at the face Vakama made. For being so neat and organized she was surprised how he still didn't mind how the pillows she used would get so messy. It always seemed to get even messier when Vakama cuddled with her. Then again...well...the cushions were more 'hers' more than his now. Not that Vakama minded, but now and again the cushions were found sorted out neatly. 

"We'll see then." she smiled with one last chuckle. "Shall we continue?" Aster asked feeling rested from the small break. 

"Sure." Vakama took one more bite before putting the rest of his jerky into sub space and hopping off the wall. Turning he held out his arms in offering to catch Aster. 

Hopping down in Vakama's offering arms Aster got down with no problem. "Thanks." she thanked him before she followed him again. 

"There's several layers, levels, in the temple above and below," Vakama said as they walked into the large open door way, large enough for even the biggest of Toa. "Where do want to go? I don't think we should use the teleporting system though." 

Looking around Aster had no clue where to go, though staying away from the teleporting systems would probably be a good idea. "I don't know. What is on the upper level?" 

"The very top is the teleportation system." Vakama said pausing to stare at some carvings of masks into the rock. "Ground level, here, has histories. Many of the sorties are of Lhikan since he's been one of... Metru Nui's Toa for so long." 

"How about we look around here." She was curious about what all the carvings meant. Vakama had taught her some of the Matoran language but she was still learning. 

"There's some of the older stories this way," Vakama tugged Aster's hand lightly and pointed with his free hand, "That's when Metru Nui had many Toa, but also the Dark Hunter war." 

Aster listened intently as Vakama told her some of what was carved on the walls. There was far too much for him to tell her all at once but what he told she listened. She was listening so closely that she failed to hear someone coming up behind them. 

A soft chuckle was heard, "It seems you have an unknown talent for story-telling Vakama."

Vakama spun around, started. "Turaga Dume!" He blurted, straightened and gave a very formerly and deep bow. 

At hearing the voice Aster also turned around. She followed the Ta-Matoran's example. Vakama had mentioned Turaga Dume, of how important the Turaga was. From what he had explained the Turaga was a very honored elder, someone that was greatly respected as the leader of the island.

Behind the hunched, aged looking form of the Turaga was Toa Lhikan. Towering over all three he was a little intimidation but not threatening. The Toa was in a more 'on duty' pose with arms crossed over his gold and red chest, his heart light shining brighter then Turaga and Matoran in the partly dim 'inside light,' yet when his gaze land met the Matoran, it softened. Though he did arch up and eye ridge at Aster, or 'Sati.' 

Aster wasn't sure if Toa Lhikan knew it was her but she didn't doubt that he probably suspected it; maybe. Though a bit nervous she squashed the nervous butterflies she felt as best as she could. As for as anyone, besides Vakama and Takua, she was a normal Ga-Matoran. 

"Who is this?" The Turaga turned to look at Aster, "I thought I knew most all Matoran of Metru Nui now after all these years."

"This is Sati," Vakama introduced politely, "She's visiting from another island to learn. Sati, this is Turaga Dume." 

"It is a honor to meet you Turaga Dume." Aster said with a polite bow. She was getting use to her Matoran name though it helped with Vakama reminding her that she would have to use it. 

"It is always nice to have young Matoran come to Metru Nui." Turaga Dume chuckled, "Have you chosen a field you wish to be apart of?" 

"Not yet." she said with a small pause before adding. "Though there are several that I am considering." Aster added with a small smile. She knew that eventually she would have to choose. There was no way she could hide forever in Vakama's forge. 

The Turaga inclined his head, "Yes, I understand. It takes time to find what you love, such as Vakama here," He patted the Ta-Matoran on the should, "Who is destined I'm sure to be one of our best mask makers." The elder didn't see, nor did Vakama see the sudden look on Lhikan.

The Toa, bared his residual Hordika fangs, unfolding from the roof of the mouth. He was giving a silent snarled at the Turaga's back when Dume had touched Vakama. It was only for a second before he controlled himself. Aster caught the very end of Lhikan's silent snarl out of the corner of her eye. It was not something she would expect seeing but Aster only nodded at the Turaga's words. From what she had seen of the Toa before was that he had a special relationship with Vakama that made him very protective of the Ta-Matoran. 

"Turaga," Lhikan spoke, "You are expected in Po-Metru."

"Ah yes," Turaga nodded, "Are you coming?"

"No Turaga," Lhikan shook his head "The Morbuzakh root is on the move again I intent to cut it off." 

Vakama stiffened and grasped Aster's hand at the name of the 'Morbuzakh' and pulled her closer reflexively. He watched Toa Lhikan and the Turaga very carefully, suddenly aware of how the Toa was acting and reacting. Stiffening and barely showing his fangs again as Duna patted Lhikan's leg on his way out. 

She didn't know what this Morbuzakh was but whatever it was must be dangerous from Vakama's reaction. As he held her hand she also noticed the unusually reaction Lhikan was having to the Turaga. It wasn't how one would normally react around a honored elder. 

Lhikan hesitated just long enough to look back at Aster with a frown, and his crimson and yellow gaze flicked to Vakama and back, "We'll talk later. Stay as close as you can to the main streets and keep your forge locked Vakama. Don't be alone with that Turaga Vakama, you are too important to lose." 

Aster could almost feel the heavy weight of Lhikan's words. The grasp she had on Vakama's hand tightened slightly as she felt a shudder run through her. 

Vakama's breath came out in a rush after the heaver footfalls of the Toa faded, as he had been holding his breath. "'That' Turaga?" Vakama wondered aloud, confused. 

Having never meet Turaga Dume before she wouldn't know if something was off. But from Lhikan's reaction it seemed that something was. "Maybe we should finish what we needed to and head back." Aster suggested. The Toa's words scared her a bit but she knew Vakama had a couple other things to do. 

"But why would our Toa not trust the Turaga?" Vakama asked, more to himself before shaking himself and rubbing the arm of same hand he was holding Aster's. He took a deep breath, Vakama was a little more shaken then he let on. 

Giving Vakama a small nudge she moved first wanting to get back to the forge as soon as she could. Walking did help to keep her mind from dwelling too much on the Toa's words though she still kept close to Vakama. 

Fingers twined around Aster's and Vakama sighed, "Come on, let's go. We can go out by the side entrance near the tubes." 

Aster nodded as she and Vakama moved out of the fire temple. The area near the tubes was extremely busy with so many Matoran from different Metrus coming and going. In the crowd Aster's grip on Vakama's hand had loosened a bit as she had to follow slightly behind him to get through the crowd. 

The mask maker sighed a little as they came into a brake in steam cover above that was like fog. Vakama took a moment to enjoy the feel of the suns and smiled at Aster. 

She smiled back at Vakama, feeling much more relaxed at seeing his smile. Maybe it was better to be out here inside of hiding back in the forge; they could worry later. 

"AAHHH!ROUGEWILDTRANSPORT!" A new voice yelled, and instantly the nearby Matoran red and green flattened themselves in a well developed reflex. The other Matoran may have had the honed reflexes that came from constantly being around the transport tube but Aster didn't. She didn't know what was going on 'til it was too late. 

The Matoran that had yelled, bailed out of what he was riding, letting it slap into the semi-liquid surface of the tube, making a slash that looked like it was in slow motion as the tube itself slowly sucked in the glitching transport, and putting out the small fire. However, the polite still had all that momentum and would have sailed over the heads of the flattened people.

Only Aster hadn't ducked along with Vakama so that there was a collision of harden armor against slightly 'softened' armor of the human-Matoran. Not just knocking her over, but something on him locked against something on her, thus Aster was dragged along over the edge of the platform and into the open air, with another chute thirty feet under them. 

Everything happened so fast that all she saw was a blur of green before someone crashed into her. The world was suddenly thrown into a whirl as she was dragged off the platform. 

"Quickgasp and hold!" A light male voice ordered before the owner suck in his breath and held it. 

She didn't know who had spoke or what was happening in the sudden wave of chaos. Aster didn't question as she sucked in a breath and held it in. Immediately after there was a feeling of... something almost like liquid that she and whoever else it was passing through.


	10. To the dark and fire

Note: This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

**In Matoran Care**

Chapter Ten:

To the dark and fire

The world around Aster both slowed, and flashed by at the same time. She was suspended in a thick layer of...of... It wasn't exactly like gel or like water, but she was still sinking through it. In front of her things from storage and shipping containers flashed by at was looked like brake neck speed.

Then, all at once she was through the 'gell' layer of the transport chute and into what felt like free flowing water. Thanks to being still firmly tangled with the Matoran that had used Aster as a crash mat there was a few moment of flailing before the other green Matoran sorted out what was wrong and disentangled himself from his safety straps, got the straps off of Aster and, holding firm her hand, latched onto the nearest container that was going at their speed. Moving though the rushing 'current' with all the manors of one who did this far too many times, the Le-Matoran plopped Aster onto the container with him, the ridging making perfect grips. He actually coughed out the air in his lunges, thumping his chest to get the rest out before beaming at Aster breathing almost as easily as air.

This stuff deafeningly wasn't water.

Aster held on to the ridged with a vice-like grip. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm down. It took her a bit before she looked over to the green Matoran, still winded and disoriented.

He grinned at her again, making an hand motion that meant 'all is well,' something Vakama had done a few times. Though they could breath, the two couldn't exactly talk in the Chute. The Le-Matoran twisted around to see where they were going, letting go with all but one hand to push them away from a bigger container.

Though he gave the motion that everything was alright, she wasn't so sure about it. Her hold never wavered as the container they were hanging onto shot through the chute. With each passing minute she knew that she was getting farther away from Ta-Metru and a most likely very worried Vakama.

Or very panicky Vakama.

The Le-Matoran suddenly grasped Aster's wrists, pressing a presser point that had her finger giving a little spasm that let him pull the 'Ga-Matoran' free and back into the current, aiming to the side wall again and what looked like an air lock further along.

Her hand released immediately much to her dismay. But thankfully the Le-Matoran had a steady hold on her. At first she was confused but then she saw where he was headed. Maybe it was a way out.

The Le-Matoran caught the edge of the airlock, and with the help of a bigger black colored Matoran that appeared, was able to push Aster in, and then get pulled in himself. The lock closed on the chute side and drained so the three had to cough up the fluid.

"Mata Nui Matau!" The Onu-Matoran tech towered over the other two as he put fists to hips and gave 'Matau' a look, "Dragging poor girls into the chutes without warning!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

Aster coughed up the strange liquid. She leaned against the side of the airlock huffing now that she finally had some time to get her bearings. Oh, she wanted to yell 'What the hell?' at the Le-Matoran that got her to . . wherever she was now. But she would have to catch her breath first if she wanted to.

"So what happened with that transport?" The Onu-Matoran asked as he moved to Aster, the big Matoran, bigger than those carvers, but his hands were gentle as he lifted aster up into his arms. "We were worried, and are you alright miss?"

"Something was wrongbad in the engine," Matau said shrugging, "It was a hardowe landing against the side of the fireflame Kini or into the softwet chutes."

"I-I think so." she said rubbing her mask with her hand. "Where am I now?" Aster asked. In the time of being slammed and dragged into the chute she had no clue where the Le-Matoran had taken her to.

"Low-central Le-Metru," the Onu-Matoran said, "You were in an express chute tube."

Aster's eyes went wide. "I gotta get back to Ta-Metru." she said though not adding that she had to get back to Vakama. But that was the reason she had to get back. She had never been alone in the Metrus, let alone been to Le-Metru at all. Saying she was in low-central Le-Metru didn't help her at all direction wise.

"Don't get your element in a twist," The tech said, glancing back to be sure Matau was staggering after as he moved to a control room with a few Matoran there. More green colored then black. "Here, sit down and calm down for a few clicks, your heartlight is pulsing like mad."

She knew that it probably was. Then again after what happened it had every reason to be pulsing faster than normal. Aster sat down even though she didn't want to, but she had to calm down.

"Here," Matau pulled out a small bag from subspace filled with sweet berries and offered it to the Ga-Matoran, "I'm sorry I splathit you, really. but...was kind of crashing and burning..."

Aster looked up at the Le-Matoran. Her heartlight had calmed down a bit as she settled down. She nodded to Matau but she didn't take the offered bag. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll be ok in a bit." Though she still had no clue how to get back to Vakama.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a prettywonderful girl!" Matau said after a moment and looking around, "You seen Ga-Matoran before! Shoo!"

Aster wasn't surprised that being a Ga-Matoran would call attention to her; it had last time. Vakama had told her that most Ga-Matoran got such reactions. Though because she was a new face it should be expected for her to attract even more attention than most.

"Feeling better?" The Onu-Matoran tech asked, kneeling down beside Aster with a friendly smile ignoring what was going on behind him in one used to things like Matau being pouncing on by another Le-Matoran were apparently perfectly normal.

"Yes." She nodded no longer panicky and much calmer. Or at least as calm as she could be knowing that she was by herself in a different Metru.

"I'm Tahiro," the Tech smiled, "Matau is the one that ran you over, don't mind them right now." he tilted his head back meaning the slap-fight behind him.

"I'm Sati." she introduced herself with a small smile. Aster could see the slap-fight behind Tahiro. She couldn't help but wonder if that was normal among Le-Matoran. Maybe it was by the way Tahiro was taking it in stride.

"Its nice to meet you Sati! I can arrange a more comfortable ride back to Ga-Metru for you." Tahiro said as he stood and reached for the computer set up behind and to one side of Aster.

"That's very kind but I need to go back to Ta-Metru." Aster corrected the Onu-Matoran tech. She could just guess that her request might seem strange. During the couple times she had been out she didn't see many other Ga-Matoran outside of Ga-Metru.

"Where at in Ta-Metru?" The Onu-Matoran asked, glancing over.

She told him where she had been went Matau had ran into her. Hopefully Tahiro would know a way to get her back. At least if she got back to the fire temple it wouldn't be hard to get back to Vakama's forge.

"The Ta-Kini?" The tech frowned and pulled up a map for Aster to see, "...doesn't look like there's any passenger chutes near it. And I don't think you want to hop cargo tubes like the messengers do Sati." He chuckled.

A small bit of hope dimmed. "Where would the nearest passenger chute take me?" she could see several on the map but none were particularly close to the Ta-Kini or Vakama's forge.

Tahiro tapped the bottom left edge of his purple Kanohi mask, his blue and green eyes were notable brighter then Ta- or Le-Matoran's gazes. After a thoughtful moment the tech tapped a few things and the map was dimmed and the transport chutes and tubes were displayed. A criss-crossing network of green, red and purple lines. "Looks like there's one in an older sections of the archives under Ta-Metru proper."

Aster had to suppress a shiver at hearing the word archives. Following that particular chute it was easy to tell that it probably wasn't accessible from here.

The Onu-Matoran tilted his head, reaching out to touch Aster's shoulder, "Are you alright Sati?"

"I'm alright." she said. Obviously she hadn't stopped the entire shudder from coming out.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe down there and the way is marked clearly on the floor." The tech pointed down and to their right where there was helpful green Matoran text on the grating by the doorway.

She looked over to where he was pointing. "Thank you Tahiro." Aster turned back to thank the tech. Hopefully she'd be able to get back to Vakama soon.

"It's no problem." Tahiro smiled and pulled a new data pad off a rack at kneel level, "I'll copy the maps for you. Hey! Tamaru! Come 'ere!"

That would definitely help, that way she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. With the help she felt more confident about the situation she was in and her ability to move around the Metrus on her own. Well she wasn't exactly that confident but more than she was before.

"Ya'?" A blue and green form popped up, pretty much out of nowhere it seemed.

"Can you take Sati over to station 45b?" The Onu-Matoran asked offering a hand to Aster to help her up as he held the data pad for her in the other hand, "She's going to the Ta- station 822, the sub Onu-section."

Aster took the hand as she stood up. "Thank you again." she said taking the offered data pad before following Tamaru.

* * *

The darkness beyond the sub-way like train car was deep, up until a few lights started to flicker on outside the chute, as the car eased to a stop. There was a slight shutter as the docking clamps grasped the car and pulled it to an airlock. A few strange sounds where heard and then the doors swished open, revealing the quite station beyond as more than four lights struggled to come on. There air that came in had an aged feel and smell to it, but not stale air.

Slowly Aster came out from the car. No one was around as she hopped out. Looking around few lights illuminated the station like area. The smell of the air reminded her of where she was found though it was different; not as old. A few more lights flickered ahead illuminating the exit. Without waiting she ran towards it, hoping to get to the surface soon.

The trouble would be, the faster Aster ran, the harder it was for these older lights and heat sensors to properly come on in time. It would make the girl go slower, or wander around in the dark.

Learning about the lights she had to slow for the lights to turn on at the right time. Wandering in the darkness of the Metru Nui underground would not be a pleasant experience for her. Still the longer it took, the more she wanted to see the light of day. A door to the left was the one she needed to navigate to the nearest entrance/exit to the surface. There were lights on beyond the door, and it would take a minute to realize that these lights were heat and motion triggered as well...

Stopping a moment Aster took a look at the maps that Tahiro had copied for her. Once the lights brightened to the proper level she got a better look at it. It indicated that she would have to take a door coming up ahead of her left. Smiling Aster was happy at the idea of getting out soon.

The lights were still on in the next passage, and the air was a little more 'stirred up' in a way, as well as having a lingering scent like an unknown but still slightly familiar spice.

The Ga-Matoran didn't know why but she felt the 'disturbance' in the air. It was strange, as if something had moved through recently, but no other Matoran had come down here; had they?

No... not likely since Tahiro and Tamaru had both said that this station wasn't used very much, if at all anymore. Other than for mataince or the random person like Aster.

Despite her wariness she continued towards the exit. Approaching it she smelt something; a linger sent. It was something like a spice, familiar but from where she wasn't quite sure.

It was kind of like when she and Vakama had been with Lhikan, back when Aster had been shrunk to the size of a Matoran child. When She and Vakama had been pretty much in the Toa's lap as he told of stories. That spice was like, or apart of Lhikan's scent.

Aster was close to the door that would lead her out but the smell seemed even stronger as if someone or something was ahead. But who or what could it be?

Something...snorted, or huffed up again around the corner, followed by the sound of something non-Matoran and more animal like sniffing.

Hearing that she froze. Whatever it was definitely wasn't a Matoran. Slowly Aster started to back away. The exit was so close but to get there she'd have to get past whatever was lurking around the corner. Maybe it would be safer to go back and find a different chute.

But then again, there were several large, tamed Rahi, Vakama had told Aster about them.

Remembering that Aster weighed her options. Maybe it was one of those Rahi. Noticing several lights that flickered on and off as if partially broken she moved over to them. Though she couldn't get a perfect angle from that position she'd be able to see a bit around the corner. Perhaps she could see what was there.

The first thing, was a long tail, it was twitching at the tip and attached to the hind quarters of a four legged animal that was hunkered down and half in a hole in the floor. It was only after noticing the mottled gold and tan hide that it would sink in that this...creature, was _organic_.

Seeing this Aster was intrigued; there was another organic being on Metru Nui. This one obviously wasn't human more like a Rahi though none that Vakama had described. Being so intrigued Aster didn't notice that she had moved closer towards this Rahi.

The tail twitched and shifted, used for counter balance as the creature muttered and grumbling nonsense sounds in its chest and throat. The hide looked surprisingly soft, and the mottling was blended together in soft edges, no true line.

The Ga-Matoran watched the creature for a long moment. At least this confirmed at not every creature or Rahi on Metru Nui wasn't biomechanical. But her thoughts suddenly stopped as she now realized that she was no longer safety in the shadows.

The Rahi, if it was a Rahi backed up and sat up, in doing so Aster could see the distinct, dragon like look to it as the Rahi gave itself a shake before spotting the Matoran formed human. It blinked.

Aster's blue-green eyes stared at the creature in front of her. She was conflicted whether she could run or not; not sure if this creature would hurt her or not.

"Ahh..." A clear voice, a female voice, started and then strangely crouching low. Not in a way of about to pounce and attack, but in that way of a scared critter, the eyes glowed in that Bionicle way, the horizontal line of the a copper pupil on a back drop of dark gold.

From the creature's reaction is seems that it was more afraid of her than she was of it. Aster was not more curious than scared.

"Please don't scream," It said, in unhindered Matoran speech, adding softly, "I don't want to go back to storage."

"You were in the archives?" Aster had to stop herself from adding 'as well'. She moved to closer to get a better look at the creature. "Who are you?"

The big dragon-like creature shifted away a little, all the three towed feet tucking up under the mottled body and tail tip twitching, that shifted showed the ridging along the back and sides as well as an odd patch, "I'm called Avta." The name was a mix of the prefixes for 'light' and 'fire,' meaning that the name itself meant something like 'fire light.'

At Avta's slight retreat Aster stopped. "I'm A- Sati." she stopped herself before she could tell her true name.

Despite the gap between them, the creature slowly extended its long neck, sniffing at Aster before blinking and then frowned, "You...don't smell like a normal Matoran..."

Guess she couldn't hide that fact, even with her Ga-Matoran form. "I'm not." she admitted. Though she would deny it otherwise there was no one but her and Avta around.

Avta was slow, ever so slowly edging closer, but her paws where still tucked up under her body and remained low to the ground, "You...smell like the storage too." She said after a moment in surprise.

With that sense of smell Avta was looking past the thin veil that she used to hide who and what she really was. The disguised human probably didn't look as taken back as she should have. At hearing the word storage her eyes looked away. "I know."

"Why were you in there too?" The creature asked, "I was more history as I healed."

Though Vakama and Lhikan had a few ideas why neither were completely sure. "I don't know." Aster admitted. But something Avta said interested her. From what she said it sounded like she may have been injured before being put in the archives.

The creature hunkered down, relaxing a bit now, "I'm a Hordika, a living ancestor, what are you Sati?"

"I'm really a human." she confesses. "A Ta-Matoran named Vakama found me and made me this mask to hide who and what I am." It was a lot to tell to someone she had just met but Aster could help but feel a connection between her and Avta. Maybe it was because they had both been in the archive storage.

The organic Hordika hummed in response at first before shifting to used a forepaw, giving it a quick lick on the side and swiped it over her muzzle to get rid of some dust, "You're lucky then, to have a good pack mate to give you such a useful gift."

She didn't know what the term pack mate essentially meant but if it meant friend then yes, she was lucky to have a friend like him.

"What are you doing down here though?" Avta tilted her wedged shaped head to regard Aster with one eye, "You don't have to hide."

"I accidently ended up in Le-Metru. This chute line was the closest I could get to the forges. Why are you down here?" She had an idea why.

"Matoran don't remember their organic Hordika ancestors," Avta shook her head, muzzle barely brushing the ground in front of the Aster. "the only place I can lope on the surface is in Po-Metru, but I have to hunt down here so not to panic the little ones. I don't want to be put back in storage you understand."

Aster nodded. "I do." There was no way she wanted to be put back there either. She could easily sympathies.

Avta looked at the hole in the ground and then beyond, "The passage to the surface this way was blocked off by the Vaki, that's why I'm digging to the next level down and over." she warned.

It just seemed that everything was against her today. "Will there be a way out there?" she asked hoping.

"Oh yes," Avta nodded, showing she had many non-animal motions and actions. "I can give you a ride if you don't report me." A quick flash of smile that had fangs before she closed her mouth with a click, remembering Matoran, or Matoran-like being.

She didn't seem to mind the fanged smile, it was not a snarl like Lhikan had earlier. "I wouldn't want anyone to go back to the archives." Aster said reassuring to the Hordika.

The mottled Hordika shifted and edged closer agin to lightly touch Aster's arm in silent thanks with a tiny lick.

Aster smiled at her. She knew how it felt to have to hide, though not as much as Avta. The disguised human couldn't only guess how long the Hordika had been hiding from the Vahki and the Matoran.

Avta turned moving in the hall so her side was exposed to Aster now, and the odd patch between and over her shoulders, "Can you climb up? And hold onto the ridges on the spinner patch?"

Nodding Aster was able to get up on to her back. The 'spinner patch' as Avta calmed it has ridges that were just the right size for her to grip on to.

Twisting her neck around to look at the Ga-Matoran that wasn't Bionicle to be sure Aster was on before standing and walking a few paces. "Ready?"

"Ready." she nodded again. She held on with a firm grip just in case.

Avta peered down the whole, use a hind leg to move something before easing her way down it, "You said you want to go to the forges?"

"Yes. Vakama is a mask maker." Though she didn't know if he would be there or back at the Kini, it would be the best place to start. "I hope he's not too worried."

"I'll get you as close as passable, but the forges are easier to get to because of their sub-level doors." Avta nodded, taking the last hop to the floor of the room below. The Hordika promptly sneezed.

The floor below was far dustier than the one above, a testament to how long it had been empty and forgotten. It was hard for Aster to suppress a sneeze which failed miserably.

Avta sneezed again as well before her sides expanded as she held her breath, pacing over to a door and nosing the control panel, the hall outside was clearer. The Hordika sniffed again and turned to the right, swishing her tail out of the way of the closing door. "I can smell the great fire this way."

By the 'great fire' Aster knew it had to be the great furnace. She knew that it fueled all the small forges including Vakama's.

"Do you know the number of your Vakama's home?" The Hordika asked glancing back at Aster, "Do you have a key?"

Thankfully Vakama had made sure to be prepared. He had given her a key just in case. Even though it had started with a joke about how she attracted trouble it definitely came in handy now. Avta slowed, looking back expectantly, waiting for a hint of where she needed to go. She told Avta which number Vakama's home was. It was one of the closest to the great forge.

The Hordika hopped, and then was in a smooth lope down the hall, Avta was much easier to ride then say, a horse. The farther they went the hotter it was becoming, "The great fire is ahead," Avta announced, "I have to go over it to get to you pack mate, can you live through it?"

"I think so." Aster said. In her human form she probably wouldn't survive but hopefully her Matoran form could. She had grown use to the heat in Vakama's forge and Ta-Metru in general but the great furnace would be a different experience all together. The organic Hordika made a murmuring sound as she slowed, before they were on an large support beam. If one was to glance to either side you'd see the vast network of the Great Furnace, heat waves rolling and twisting all around, at some points looking like the air turned to water for how it shimmered and pulsed.

The heat from the Great Furnace was so much hotter than Vakama's forge. As the Hordika walked across she looked down seeing the molten Protodermis which streamed below. When they made it half way across, Avta stopped, holding perfectly still for a moment before a low snarl. Fangs exposed at something ahead of them on the support...it looked like stings and cords wrapped around the support several Toa-body lengths away, only the things were twitching and moving.

"W-what is that?" she asked. She didn't like the reaction Avta had to the strange 'roots' in front of them. Aster wasn't sure but something about their dark color and the way they moved disturbed her.

"The bad root," The Hordika hissed, humping her back and backing up, the folded fangs in the roof of Avta's mouth shifting. She wasn't sure if her venom would work on plant matter, though the 'bad root' as Avta called it was more than just a plant...it was still a plant.

Aster didn't argue against the move away from the root. Personally she wanted to avoid it as much as the Hordika. Avta turned, taking two steps and froze again, one paw up raised as she saw another tangle of slithering pale roots that were spreading out. Aster gasped a little seeing more roots coming towards them from the other direction. There was something dark and predatorily about this thing.

"Get off, or back," Avta said crouching in a mock bow like pose, "Just off my spinner patch."

She moved back, not wanting to get all the way off of Avta with the roots closing in. But with her shifted back the Hordika had access to her spinner patch. The patch or the center part between the shoulders started to hummed with energy, a little of the elemental crackled and arked from one ridge to another. Aster was glad to be safely back as elemental energy began to build. It seemed to be a defensive measure; one that she hoped would get rid of the roots in their way.

With a flex of muscles Avta fired a formed 'spinner,' a blast of elemental energy impacted at the roots, they spasm and then...grew... "Oh, may."

The Ga-Matoran yelped, clinging to Avta even more. "T-that's very bad." she nervously shuddered out. Oh she wished Toa Lhikan was there.


	11. Within safe arms

Note: This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

In Matoran Care

Chapter Eleven:

Within safe arms

The hissing, organic Hordika humped and arched her back, the colors of her molded hide altered from the tan, gold and light brown to darker rusty red shade with vivid blue strips. It was an instinctual reaction as she charged her spinner patch again, though her spinners were more heat based and the 'bad root' _liked_ heat...Maybe she could jump while the roots were flailing... Only she didn't get the chance, for a disk impacted the roots behind the Hordika and her passenger, making Avta spin around in time to see the roots freezing. Avta glanced to her right, making a chittering-yipping sound before bouncing off. 

Aster turned around to see the roots freezing. From what Vakama told her that freezing could only be cause by a freezing disk; since there were no ice Toa on Metru Nui. The Ga-Matoran looked in the direction the disk had come from. 

Turning to focus on the golden form that was approaching, and not on the Hordika's movements meant that Aster would find herself tumbling off the creature's back as Avtu took off.

"Little one!" a deep voice called, alarmed and the Toa leaned forward, slamming a new disk into the launcher in his left hand to free the other just in case the blue Matoran took a tumble that could and would be fatal here in the Great Furness. 

She yelped in surprise as so was 'ejected' in the opposite direction of the retreating Avtu. Thinking fast Aster managed to grab the edge of the support beam with both hands. Aster didn't need to look down to know what would happen if she fell. Desperate not to be a melted bit she started to pull herself up. 

Something strong, yet leathery wrapped around her wrists, synching down as the roots had moved remarkably fast. Though it was a plant based life form it didn't _feel_ like plant matter, and larger tendrils arched, spacemen and froze before frosting over. A low growl came from behind before the Toa of fire gently wrapped one hand around Aster's middle, lifting to support as he put away the disk launcher into subspace.

"You do have a knack for trouble, much like that tool maker." Lhikan said as he moved to brake the now dead and brittle roots to free her wrists. 

The roots that wrapped around her wrists felt like something that should be dead. Relief washed over her at being pulled away by the fire Toa. As the roots were broken away she instantly clung to Lhikan, not wanting to let go 'til they were safely away. 

The Toa shifted on his hover board, leaning to the side to drift away from the improvised bridge, and back to rise up. His arms wrapping around Aster, giving off a different kind of warmth then what was around them, it was _safe_ and reassuring. "It's alright now little one." Lhikan rumbled softly. 

His heat was much nicer than the oppressive heat given off from the Great Furnace. Even as Lhikan moved away Aster looked back to the way where Avta had run. She really hoped that the Hordika would get away safely. 

The creature was balanced on a ledge, long neck twisted so she could look back, her colors returning to normal. Behind, above and generally around Aster, Lhikan rumbled as he spotted the Hordika, making a sound so like and unlike Avta made a few times. 

Aster smiled humming a little happily to herself that Avta was alright. Hopefully she could keep avoiding the Vaki. She'd hate it if she was locked again in Archives. 

"A hordika?" Lhikan muttered, watching the creature 'bounce' and jump to an opening and slip out of sight, "Interesting." Then he turned his attention down to the Ga-Matoran in his arms that wasn't quite Bionicle. 

"She was helping me get back to Vakama." Aster said looking up at Lhikan. The last thing she wanted was for the kind Toa to think that Vati was a threat like those roots. 

"Yes, she is kind to Matoran." Lhikan said, and at a confused look added, "I've been aware of a Hordika in Metru Nui since the war, but haven't seen it myself." 

Aster was silently relived that Lhikan knew that she wasn't dangerous. Now she just had to find Vakama again. 

"Now," Lhikan looked down at Aster again, rumbling as he shook his head, "I think you had enough excitement. I'll bring you back to Vakama's forge." 

* * *

"There you go," Lhikan said as he stepped off the hover board, leaving one foot planted on it so it wouldn't revert to the form of the great swords. The Toa leaned down and set the Ga-Matoran down on the ground infront of a door that would lead back into the well known building.

"Thank you Toa Lhikan." Aster started but hesitated a little.

"Just avoid being knocked off your feet in that way again." The Toa said with an unexpected smile before stepping back and leaving.

"Vakama?" Aster called inside as she moved through the forge a few moments later. Not seeing him there she made her way towards the stairs leading up to the upstairs. 

"Aster?" A red mask peered up from where Vakama had been blinking at something he wasn't really doing. The Ta-Matoran had been ordered back to his home by more than one person just in case and now he came over, wrapping his arms around Aster in a hug, "You're okay!" 

She smiled and hugged Vakama. "It took awhile to get back." she said more than glad to be back to the Ta-Matoran's forge. 

"What happened?" the mask maker leaned back to look his friend in the eyes, "The Chute-operator said you were coming back but that was a long time ago." 

"I ran into a couple of things." she said. It took some time to explain what had happened; though she stayed vague about Avta. From what the Hordika had said the Matoran were afraid of the organic Hordika.

Vakama listened, eyes widening at the mention of the organic creature but more so at the Roots. "Toa Lhikan saved you?" 

She nodded. "Yes, he pulled me away from the Roots." _And from a lethal fall._ The later part she kept quiet about. Absently she rubbed where the roots had wrapped around her wrists as if to rub away the feeling of the thing that had been around them. 

The Ta-Matoran edged closer to take one of her hands in his, peering closely at the spot she rubbed. "You're allergic." Vakama said, concerned but not surprised since he had heard of those who got away from the grasping Roots had smaller reactions. Tiny dotted and raised welts on the effected organic parts, visible or not so visible, "We should clean this before it spreads, or you take off the mask and become all organic again." 

"I rather have it cleaned now." Aster said keeping her hands away from the still itchy area. She rather not see what would happen if the welts got on her human flesh. 

"I might have some stuff down below that would help," Vakama said after pausing to think about it, he was careful not to let his metal fingertips that had touch the effective area touch either himself or another spot of Aster as he moved to the stairs and down below the forge to his storage area. 

She waited until he came back with whatever could get rid of the root's reaction. As she waited she remembered the name Toa Lhikan had used for the roots; Morbuzakh. Even the name itself was enough to make her armor crawl.

Vakama came back up and put a purple jar down on the table before rummaging around for a non-eating on bowl, "It's from Ko-Metru and a might nub the organic matter." he warned, "But it's supposed to work, I use it when I really burn myself." 

"As long as it gets rid of the itch." As Vakama rubbed the ointment on she could feel it cooling the area, making the irritating itch stop. 

"Was it just on the wrists?" He asked looking up from what he was doing. 

Nodding as he finished Aster said, "Thankfully yes." Even as she hoped never to see the Morbuzakh roots again. Though destine had a way of ignoring personal wishing more than half the time. Not that either of the two would know this, yet. 

"That's good, don't wipe any of this off for a few days I'd say." The Matoran judged tilting his head, then making up his mind he added, "I'm making tea."

Aster rolled her eyes, but smiled as she fetched two cushions for them. Tea was pretty much Vakama's 'helps everything' answer, but right now it sounded like a good idea at the moment.


	12. Back To Flesh

Note: This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

In Matoran Care

Chapter Twelve:

Back To Flesh

Aster used a cloth that Vakama had handed her to wipe away the ointment from her wrists. She was very happy to see that the welts were gone. "That worked great." she smiled at the Ta-Matoran.

"It always heals my burns scarless." Vakama said, peering at her wrists, having to see for himself.

Where the irritated welts were was smooth organic matter, just as it was before the Roots had touched her. Just like Vakama's burns it was scarless.

"It looks good." Vakama nodded, then peered into Aster's masked face, "How do you feel? It's been several days since you had the Kanohi on."

"I feel ok." she said though she did want to take off the mask. It hadn't came off since Vakama had he try it on. Bring a hand to the side of her mask she could feel where the seam was. "Do you think its ok to try and take it off?" she asked not wanting to remove it if it was dangerous.

"Well, I think so." The Ta-Matoran said hesitating, "But it's the first time I ever made a mask like that...so I'm guessing." He winced at that admission and looked at the girl like asking forgiveness.

Aster thought about what he said for a moment. With everything that had been happening she felt brave; no point putting off the test. "Guess we won't know until I try." she said with a smile before moving her other hand up to the other side of the mask.

Vakama sat back, since it was considered more than rude to take someone else's Kanohi mask off. But he was tense with repressed energy and waiting to help, though unsure if he would have to pull off the mask or push it back into place.

Getting her fingers into position along the seams she slowly began to pull the mask off. There was a bit of resistance which tried to keep the mask in place. As the mask started to be pulled away she felt a strange feeling run through her body, in was like what she felt when first putting the mask on but in reverse.

The Ta-Matoran edged closer, intently watching the transformation, slow but steady once the new mask was off. "You're still Matoran size." He reached out, running gentle finger tips on the soft organic flesh that somehow seems softer than before.

Was that a side effect?

This time Aster managed to stay conscious through the process, but once the mask was off she felt tired. "I-I don't think my body is use to... it yet..." Her speech slowed until her body finally gave in to her weariness. Legs giving out she easily let the blackness take her. Her body needed to rest as it finished the change back.

Warm arms wrapped around Aster to keep her from falling over and Vakama shifted so she was leaning up against him, and into his center of balance. "Oh..." he murmured, multi colored eyes fixed on something that hadn't been on the human before. Shifting a little, Vakama very carefully, and as lightly as he could touched the living crystal imbedded between the collar bones on Aster's chest.

A nearly whispering moan came from her throat as the new heart light brightened at the touch. It seemed that the mask did have a more visible side effect, one that probably wouldn't fade like the rest.

Vakama rested his chin on the top of Aster's head, giving her a hug, "I hope that's a good thing..."

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious but slowly Aster began to stir. Her hand moved to her chest feeling a strange warmth. Lifting her head she expected to see Vakama.

The Matoran was snuggled into the cushions a hand span away, having managed to pull her over. Now, after double checking the locks to forge/home were in place the mask maker had flopped over. The strange Matoran sleep schedule again.

Having turn her head she smiled at the sleeping Matoran. Absently her hand moved up finding something that hadn't been there before. She frozen for a moment at the feeling should got touching the heart-light. Blue-green eyes looked down at the bright light now set high in her chest.

It wasn't exactly like the orange-tinted heart-light on Vakama, his had that Bionicle tri-pulse rhythm while hers was still the human double beat. Intrigued by it but still tired she rolled over to cuddle next to Vakama. Things could wait 'til later. The Matoran hummed, but not in the blushing way, sounding slightly deeper than before as he shifted closer to Aster's body heat.

* * *

Awaking came slightly easier than she thought it would after the evening before. Her eyes opened taking a few moments to adjust. From the way the room was lit she could tell that it was sometime in the late morning or early afternoon. Aster was becoming more accustomed to how time flowed on Metru Nui and how Vakama's sleep schedule worked; though hers did differ some.

Vakama was up already, fiddling with something but not really working. He had the air about him like he was waiting and killing time.

Lifting her head she smiled at seeing Vakama. Slowly and carefully Aster got up; making sure to mind her head if she had to. Having hit her head more than once she didn't want to have a sore head again.

The Ta-Matoran looked up from what he was doing, "Good morning," he said smiling.

"Morning." she smiled getting up and stretching. Her body felt slightly stiff and it felt like something was on her chest or in it. Aster moved a hand to touch her chest coming into contact with something that made her look down.

"You have a heart light," Vakama said, tilting his head, "or, I think it just came out."

Aster knew it hadn't been there before. "Is it a side effect of the mask?" she asked lightly feeling near the heart light. It definitely was melded into her, looking and feeling as if it had always been there.

"I think so," Vakama set down the data pads he was looking at and snuffled over closer, gently touching the new heartlight, "It's still the same living crystal as your Matoran form."

Though the touch was gentle Aster's heartlight seemed extra sensitive. It could feel so much more than her skin causing her to suck in some air in surprise at its sensitivity.

"Sorry," The Matoran hummed in a blush, glancing down.

"I-its ok." It felt strange but the small touch made her feel slightly warmer.

"I wonder," Vakama muttered, and then started humming louder.

"Is it suppose to be so sensitive?" she asked wondering if Vakama's heartlight was as sensitive.

"Yes," The Matoran nodded, "It is linked to your spirit after all." He lifted a hand to cup over his own heart light.

Aster didn't know that, then again if hadn't come up before in conversation. Her hand lightly covered her own heartlight though careful not too touch it more than a little.

"It's how two Matoran and join in a true unity passion." Vakama was looking down still blushing in that humming way of the Bionicle.

Hearing Vakama's explanation Aster tilted her head slightly. "True unity?" she wondered what that meant.

"You know, bonding and mating..." Vakama said in a small voice, humming loud again.

Neither word rang a bell in her mind; only one word sounded like it might mean the same. "You mean something like marriage?" Aster asked sounding as completely innocent as she looked.

"...marrri-age?" Vakama echoed, frowning in confusion at the new word, sounding it out a little oddly.

She didn't remember much of what the word meant but it did mean something like bonding. That was if she was right. "Maybe that isn't the word..." Aster said chewing on her thoughts.

"It sounds strange," Vakama considered and shook his masked head, "Maybe it's something from where ever you're from."

"Probably." Aster admitted. It seemed logical consider Vakama hadn't heard of the word. "Then what is the bonding?"

"Well," The Matoran shifted and looked all around as he spoke, "When two Matoran feel love for each other, bonding is a way of being imamate."

"Oh." Now another word came to mind that fit bonding very appropriately. "I think I understand." she said flushing slightly now knowing what he meant.

Vakama glanced at her and then rubbed the side of his mask, "Yeah..."

Aster didn't press more into the subject, now being enlightened on the meaning of it. She decided to keep the mask off for now getting use to the feeling of not having it on any more. There wasn't too much of a difference but it her skin had a slight tingly feeling; maybe another side effect.

"You still want to go over to Takua's?" Vakama asked, switching topics gratefully, "He left a message a little earlier saying he's going to the archives in a few days."

It would seem that she'd be wearing the mask sooner than she thought. "I nearly forgot about visiting Takua." She hated to admit it but with everything that had happened she forgot about seeing the Ta-Matoran. "We should before he goes."

"He's not going for a few days," Vakama smiled as he offered a bowl of berries to the human.

"I know." Aster answered with a chuckle tackling one of the offered berries. "Would it be better to wait since I just took the mask off?" she asked rubbing one of her arms trying to rub away the tingling. Her skin had felt softer before but now it felt harder, tougher but still smooth.

"you don't have to put it on right away." The mask-maker hummed, "Unless you want to go out, but I have some Kanohi to make."

"I think I'll wait." she said reconsidering her earlier words. Hopefully the odd sensation would fade.

Vakama moved over to sit down beside the human, looking up at her and reaching out to pat her arm, "Is everything alright?"

Aster looked at the Ta-Matoran as he patted her arm. "I'm not sure." she said her skin didn't yield as much as it normally did to being pressed on or like just after taking the mask off.

"Is it a side effect?" Vakama asked, worried as he watched the human.

"I don't know; though I feel abet 'tingly' all over." Maybe it was a side effect but nothing else felt different or had changed. Except for her new heartlight.

"Anything I can do?" Vakama paused, then remembering the last time she'd complained about her skin, "...or do you want a bath again?"

"May a bath will help." Though she knew the feeling wasn't the same it was worth a tr


	13. Starting Off Again

Note: This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

In Matoran Care

Chapter Thirteen:

Starting Off Again

Vakama eyed the door in front of him, glanced at Aster and smiled a little, "Well, here it is." He said, "It normally a bit of a mess inside."

Once more Aster was in her Matoran form. Her skin did eventually soften again, though it took some time. The only reason she could think of was that her skin had tried to harden the way Matoran armor was but then adjust back to the way it should be.

Aster looked slightly over Vakama's shoulder. So this was Takua's shop, from the outside it didn't look like it would be messy though she wouldn't be surprised if it matched the Matoran's personality.

Vakama opened the door, peering in before opening the rest of the way and stepping in. Unlike Vakama's home and few other Ta-Matoran shops Aster had been to, those places more crisp and clean and organized. Takua store was...cluttered, but in a strangely comforting way.

Following Vakama in she looked around at the shop. He was right, it was a bit of a mess; though not terribly. There were many different objects that she had never seen. Others she recognized such as tools that mask makers like Vakama used.

"Hello!" A voice called from the back, behind some displays and a moment later a blue Kanohi poked around a corner that hadn't been visible before.

"Hello Takua." There was no way one could mistake the Ta-Matoran for anyone else. His blue mask made him easy to spot.

"Hi Ast- Sati! Vakama!" The tool maker corrected himself mid word as he came over, brushing his hands free of some of some metal shavings. "Are you coming with me to Onu-Metru?"

_I guess,_ she thought to herself and heisted to answer. Though curious about where she came from and how she got to Metru Nui she couldn't help being slightly fearful about returning to the archives. Maybe her fear was misplaced, but she didn't want to end up back in a tube.

No... Vakama and Takua wouldn't let that happen.

"Yes." She nodded, knowing that she had to get over her fear; nothing would happen. 

"Great!" Takua clapped his hands together once, though he was splitting his attention between the two in front of him and something behind, "Go ahead and take a look around for anything you need Vakama. And give me a click Sati, I'm sending a shipment off down below." The blue masked Matoran said before seeming to vanish back into his organized disorderly disaster.

Oh look, there's something to confuse the readers!

"Ok." The disguised human nodded before he disappeared. While waiting Aster also took a look around; there were many different things to look at. They were different than the stuff she had seen in the Po-Matoran markets. A lot she saw looked like the tools or variations of the ones Vakama had.

"For all the clutter," Vakama said lifting a hammer up and looking at it from all angles, "Takua really does make good tools."

Aster chuckled at Vakama's comment as she looked at the other stuff the Ta-Matoran had that weren't tools. Those items didn't look like they belonged to Ta-Metru or the surrounding Metrus.

"What is it?" Vakama asked, seeing Aster's look of interest.

Her eyes had caught site of something. It hadn't been obvious before, the object being partially covered by several other items but getting closer one could make it out. "What is this?" she asked moving one of the other objects so that the one that caught her attention could be seen.

The mask maker came over to peer at what Aster had, tilting his head, "It looks like a key... Sort of."

Now that Vakama mentioned it the items did look like a key, though a strange one. Strange and old by the looks of it. "Wonder what it fits."

"What fits where?" Takua asked coming back, he was rubbing at his mask and shoulders to free them of dust.

Aster looked over her shoulder at Takua who had reappeared from where he had disappeared to. "This." she answered the Ta-Matoran's question as she pointed to the key she had uncovered.

The shorter Ta-Matoran came over to poke and pick up the thing, even whacked it lightly on the edge of the shelf. "Oh yeah, that can from a shipment from Le-Metru. No idea what it goes to theough." He handed it to Aster, as well a teal colored pack, "Here, you might need this and you can have that. It's not a tool anyways."

"Thank you." she said a bit surprised that he was just giving the key to her. Aster slipped the key into the pack. She didn't know how to access her Matoran form's sub-space; or if she even had one. Maybe she'd have to ask Vakama about it later.

"Always a good idea to have a pack!" Takua said smiling, and then laughed at the look on Vakama's mask. "It's true Vakama, one of these days you're going to wander out of your forge for more than goods and food, and then you'll see."

"I'm just a mask maker," Vakama demurred, "I'll leave the exploring to you Takua."

"Me and Sati!" Takua corrected, and winked at Aster, "At least for now."

Aster didn't know why Vakama didn't want to come with them. Even though he said he just had too much work to do, but she had a feeling it was more than that. Vakama seemed to not like leaving his forge, or home, for long.

"Do you need anything Vakama?"

"Not this time I think." The mask maker said after taking a moment to look around, "Though when you have time to make another molder rod...?"

"I'll get to that after we get back." Takua nodded, and turned his attention back to Aster, "We should go by the lower level, easier that way."

"Alright." she said putting the pack over her shoulder. "I'll be careful to stay out of trouble." Aster said to Vakama jokingly with a smile. But seriously she had no intention of getting to anymore trouble or dangerous situations. She seemed to have too many of those recently. 

"I hope so, for the both of you." Vakama said, even as he was pushed out of the shop but the other Matoran.

_So do I._ She thought to herself as she said goodbye to Vakama one more time. After her encounter with the Morbuzakh roots she didn't want to have any more troubles. One near death experience was enough for her; and next time Toa Lhikan may not be around to save her.

"We'll go down to the archives here in Ta-Metru first," Takua said coming over after locking up, and belatedly checking to see of anyone else was in the shop that needed to be chased out. "It's easier to take the old tram system down there then to keep track of the chute ways."

"How far below are they?" she asked. What that the same area she had been before where she met Avta.

"Four, five levels tops." Takua said after a moment of thought, "But I know a short cut down so it doesn't take long."

Aster nodded as she followed Takua. She still wondered about the Hordika, but she knew that Avta had gotten away safely; hopefully they would come across her. Though Takua probably wouldn't freak out, he hadn't when he saw her true form.

"How well do you know the archives? Do you know where we'll have to go?" she asked as they walked. Takua seemed to know what he was doing.

"I know most levels around in Ta-Metru and some in Onu," Takua admitted, "Mostly research, and I was thinking we can go see a friend of mine." He was leading the Ga-Matoran disguised human down a set of stairs that was hidden behind a set of shelves to the lower level of his home that, like with Vakama's was half storage and half delivery/pick up.


	14. Down Deep

Note: This story is written by Omicron and Fatala, we hope you like it. This is also part of the writing challenge Omicron issued.

In Matoran Care

Chapter Fourteen:

Down Deep

Stepping into the Archives, Aster felt a hint of deja vu. Of course the level they were currently on wasn't like the one she was found in. It even smelled different, there was fresh air not the stale old air she had awoken to.

Takua was a few steps ahead, looking all around before turning to eye the tram's track, and the blockage in front of it, "Well... looks like we're walking from here on out."

"Which way do we go?" Aster asked looking around. There were several different passage ways. One looked like it would lead them back the way they came; several others went in opposite directions and the last appeared too followed along the track line.

The Ta-Matoran considered all and then moistened Aster to fallow him as he picked a path, "I think this should put us under the section we want."

She followed after him down the chosen path. Though dimly lit there was plenty of working lights. From the looks of it the path had been used before though recently; at least by any Matoran.

"So, anyways," Takua spoke up, without looking he reached back to grasp Aster's hand and pull her even with him so they were walking side by side, "What were you saying about the place you woke up in?"

Aster thought a minute before answering. "I don't really remember much about... I was kind of out of it." Her mind had been in a fog. "It was an older area, the air was stale and there was dust everywhere. Vakama said it was in the Rahi storage; one of the older areas."

"Must have been pretty deep for no one to notice the damage, or someone would have been sent out." Takua thought, the location of cave in that blocked their former ride was filed away in the back of his mind for later, "Weird though that you were that deep, the lower levels are from a loooooong time ago."

"How long exactly?" Though she didn't expect an exact answer, Aster hoped that it may jog her memory if she knew how long her had been asleep.

"I'm not exactly sure," Takua said, the Ta-Matoran rumbling lightly as he scratched a seam of his Kanohi mask, "Longer then I have been around, and I'm five hundred and seventy two." he put a hand splayed over his chest and heartlight.

To her that sounded old but she reminded herself that she didn't even knew how long she had been stuck in the archives. "I was asleep for a long time." That was the only sure thing she knew.

"Maybe we can find something out," Takua offered, reaching over to pull Aster into a hug, before heading off, leading the disguised human with an arm over her shoulders. As much to guide her as to try and provide some farther comfort to the girl.

"Thanks, Takua." Aster said leaning into the Matoran's comforting embrace. She felt better from the small bit of comfort, or maybe it was the physical contact.

After some wandering Aster felt like she knew the tunnel they were in. It wasn't one of the tunnels Vakama lead her out of; yet it some how seemed familiar to her.

Takua slowed, looking up at the carved in writing on the side of the tunnel. The Matoran frowned a little and checked his data pad, "Huh, that's odd, how did we get way over here?" He asked no one in particular, but was far from concerned.

As the Ta-Matoran checked his datapad Aster walked towards another tunnel passage that led off in a completely different direction. The passage had an older feeling to it; and it a certain smell came to her mind as she walked into it a short ways. Fire, warm ash and comforting warmth; not exactly like Vakama or Lhikan but equally welcoming.

"Okay I think I know where we should go now," Takua looking up, grinning to show it was alright. His grin faltered and faded as he realized the Ga-Matoran wasn't with him any more. "Uh, Sati? Hello? ...Aster?"

He looked around, and then down. The tool maker didn't panic of course, one should never panic in the Archives anyways, but with this being an older tunnel and one that had a dirt/dust floor... Takua's brightly glowing red and orange eyes soon found the slightly smaller set of tracks. Fallowing them was easily enough and soon he found Aster at the end of the trail as he expected.

"There you are!"

The human in Matoran form had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. Aster jumped as she was brought out of her trance like state at Takua's call as he trotted over. Blinking Aster didn't realize she had walked so far down the passage.

"Are you okay?" Takua asked, worried, reaching out to touch the female's blue shoulder.

"I think so. This place, I think I've been down this way before." she said touching one of the dust covered walls. "Though I'm not sure when."

The tool maker rubbed the back of his head, humming softly to himself as he lifted his data pad again. Poking the display, "This doesn't give very much information about this section... says something about old flames and... I think that says Kini..."

Aster looked from the Matoran, back down the tunnel that lead deeper. "Old flames..." she repeated as if the words may have some meaning to her though she couldn't remember way it could be.

"You're a living memory for the Great Spirit Ast...Sati," Takua spoke after a few moments of watching the disguised human, he reached out to take Aster's hand, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance, though careful as even in her Matoran form she still had that softer metal, "Some things aren't going to come back to you right away."

_If at all..._ but the Ta-Matoran couldn't bring himself to mention that added thought aloud. The human had already started coming to terms with the fact that she probably wouldn't remember anything, yet it wouldn't hurt to look down the tunnel. Would it?

"Can we go this way?" she asked. It probably would lead them away from the archives but she wanted to explore this way some more.

Had this been any other Ta-Matoran, then there would have been a long pause, hesitation to deviant from the chosen path.

This was _Takua_ however.

He only blinked and then grinned wider as he took in the old, haven't been used in a long time tunnel, "Sure!" He said starting off in the new way. "You know this is how adventures start?"

Aster smiled and giggled a little. "From what Vakama said you go on a lot of adventures, right?" she asked as they followed the unused tunnel.

"Not like the adventures the Toa go on." Takua said, putting his hands behind his head, "I just like exploring! Lhikan has had to help me a few times though." The Ta-Matoran admitted with a sheepish look.

"Still, it sounds like fun." At least the exploring did; needing help from a Toa usually didn't mean fun. She had learned that already. Needing Toa Lhikan usually meant you were in dangerous trouble.

"It is!" Takua agreed, "But you learn real quick what you shouldn't explore alone." He paused and added, "The Toa doesn't explore that much with me anymore though."

"I think Lhikan has a lot to keep him busy." None of which seemed like they would be pleasant, "Hopefully he'll find a way to get rid of those roots." Though that was one problem she knew was plaguing Metru Nui, from the way she had seen him act Aster doubted it was the only problem.

The blue mask wearing Matoran nodded in agreement, "Even the Vahkii are having trouble. I don't know why the Turaga doesn't call for more Toa." He paused to inspect something on the floor, "I head Lhikan talking to himself about more Toa too…" he added, but more like a thoughtful comment to himself as they headed into the semi dark.


End file.
